


You are not a mistake

by Carol (Carolina_laura20)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dom Clarke Griffin, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa (The 100), Oral Sex, Past Costia/Lexa (The 100), Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), Protective Clarke Griffin, Sub Lexa (The 100), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_laura20/pseuds/Carol
Summary: Lexa Woods is a young omega woman of twenty-two who by chance of fate, one night attends the exclusive Grounders club with her best friend.There will know meet in person the famous Clarke Griffin, CEO of a powerful computer company and one of the most coveted alphas in the world.Despite her cold and dominant personality, Lexa is immediately attracted to the blonde, they have unprotected sex and now the brunette must face the consequences: she is pregnant with Clarke.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 135
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

My right leg trembled slightly, she felt a strong tightness in her stomach and to top it off the teacher kept talking about the great literary works of the 20th century, thus increasing my discomfort. Make no mistake, I love literature with all my soul, but today I just can't focus on anything other than the little life that grows in my womb.

How the hell could I be so stupid? I was only supposed to go out for a couple of drinks and go back to the comfort of my bed, however my whole plan went overboard when the alcohol entered my system, taking away my shyness and making me dance, moving my hips without modesty to provoke that attractive alpha.

_"Shit"_

A small screech of horror involuntarily escaped me in front of the memory, some of my colleagues saw me again, confused, to which I gave them a nervous smile, hiding a little more inside my sweatshirt with their cheeks flushed with shame.  
It all started almost four weeks ago, one afternoon my best friend and roommate, Luna, came ecstatic to inform me that the boy she was flirting with a while ago invited her to the exclusive Grounders bar. That is one of the most expensive places in all of Polis, being the favorite club of many celebrities and upper class people.  
I totally refused, two nameless omegas in a club full of alphas was a terrible idea.

Of course, since alphas they are considered the dominant race, they have always aspired to the best social positions. They are the privileged rich, followed by the betas in the hierarchy. The omegas in that position got there only by mating with some alpha or by birth. We are considered weak and inferior and according to many our only task is to procreate.

I personally don't like alphas- yes, I know it's ironic- they are usually possessive, territorial, and self-centered, not to mention how violent they could become if an omega rejected them.

Going back to history, neither Luna nor I are paired, so ours scent is extremely attractive and the cases of alphas that have bitten an omega by force is not uncommon. Anyway, she kept begging me all day, assuring me that your "friend" would protect us, and after many more pleas, along with an invitation to dinner, I reluctantly agreed on the condition that I only be there for a couple of hours.

We arrived at the club around ten at night, was wearing a fairly short and tight white dress, I left my hair down in a bunch of wild curls, I put on a little makeup and painted my lips red- now wath I think, that was not a good idea, I should have dressed up as a nun - A boy with brown hair and blue eyes- Luna he called Murphy- he was waiting for us at the entrance with his arms crossed and an arrogant smile.  
He ushered us in immediately and I could hear the annoying murmurs in the background; Surely they considered it unacceptable that any omega could enter the club. For my part, I turned around and put my best fucking devouring smile on them before following Luna and Murphy inside.

Grounders was huge, the dance floor was already full, and the colored lights were the only thing lighting up the place. I also noticed that there were some restricted places, reserved for politicians, businessmen or celebrities than they sat quietly on a table and drank although, if you paid attention, you could see them watching everything from their comfortable sofas. The upper part was as forbidden as the VIP area, there were only rooms there.

_"Of course, they are for when arrogant and millionaires alphas find their prey"_ , I thought at the time. Little did know that would end up being one of them.

The three of us headed straight to the bar, where Murphy invited us to any number of drinks we wanted for the rest of the night. I remember starting with a beer, the boy with us was a beta and, although it seemed unpleasant, it was not difficult to start a conversation.  
An hour later, for some reason I decided to have a glass of wiskcky, Murphy told us he was a close friend of magnate and businesswoman Clarke Griffin, one of the most coveted alphas.

Daughter of the brilliant engineer Jake Griffin and the prestigious surgeon Abigail Griffin, Clarke owns a true empire, Arkadia Tec, the number one company in the production of electronic devices in the country and provider of the most widely used software in the world: Skaikru. In addition, cell phones and computers, Arca, are the best sellers in the entire market. No matter where in the world it is, Arckadia Tec will surely have a headquarters there and its devices will be sold non-stop.

It goes without saying that I have never seen an Ark product in my life, much less hope I can have one.

I was not at all surprised that this woman was there, Griffin was famous for being a heartbreaker and although most of the time they saw her with women, she did not dislike men either. All of her lovers were omegas, of course.

Without delving too far into the blonde's presence, the conversation flowed normally, Luna urged me to have a few shots of vodka and I foolishly trusted my resistance to alcohol.

" _Don't be ridiculous, you can barely handle more than two beers."_

I crumpled my forehead, immediately silencing my consciousness even though I was right. As I was saying, after some shots of vodka, Luna, Murphy and i were pretty drunk than and to top it off the two of them they got getting more and more loving. Determined to give them some privacy, I headed to the track, getting between the many sweat bodies and moving my hips to the rhythm of the music.

But as time went on, I felt a pair of eyes pinned to me. I directed my view to the VIP area and saw it for the first time. Sitting alone on an immaculate white sofa was Clarke Griffin, dressed in a beautiful tight outfit that accentuated her perfect and her blonde hair tied up in a low ponytail. Their orbs as blue as the sky but cold and distant scrutinized me closely. She held a glass in her right hand, in a pose as authoritative as it was exciting.

The alcohol in my system made me more daring than usual, I had never been with an alpha, I did not like them very much due to their possessive nature, however, it was impossible to resist.

Clarke Griffin was the exception to the rule.

**Flashback**

_My eyes met theirs that were almost completely darkened and I could see a burning desire reflected in them. Without looking away from her I moved my hips at a much slower rate and even dared to lift the fabric of my dress a couple of centimeters. The blonde never looked away from me, I felt somehow powerful for provoking such a reaction in this woman._

_I'm naive, I'm sure she looks at all the omegas she wants to fuck with like that._

_My mind is completely clouded by excitement, I turned around and spent a couple of minutes moving my rounded butt while using my hands to remove my hair, exposing my neck completely free of any brand._

_I thought I heard a growl and when I turned to look at the blonde, she was still sitting in the same position without even moving, but her nostrils were incredibly dilated and she clenched her jaw so tightly that she could break. Clarke's eyes no longer had any trace of that pretty blue she was delighted with. The blonde looked at my body without shame and when she finally reached my face, I sensually bit my lower lip._

_Finally, the businesswoman moved slightly in her seat and raised her unoccupied hand, indicating with one of her fine fingers that I should approach._

I know I should have refused, unfortunately I was lost in those eyes that devoured me. Now I am aware that I tempted my luck too much, I played with fire and my body burned to the ground. That night Wanheda was hungry and I was chosen to satiate her.

_I headed towards her slowly with feline movements, her bodyguards didn't stop me from passing and they even strayed a bit from the scene. I licked my lips before placing my legs on either side of her waist, sitting like this on her lap. The strong smell of pure chocolate, mint and tobacco given off by the alpha drove me completely insane. For my part, I started releasing excitement pheromones to let me know how desperate I was._

_Clarke growled even louder, leaving her glass of wiskhy and taking me possessively from her waist, releasing her own pheromones to chase away other alphas. I got incredibly wet in the face of such an act of domination, surely the blonde could feel and smell my juices now impregnated in the fabric of her pants._

_"What's your name, beautiful?"_ _She asked me in a voice so hoarse and overbearing that my underwear got even wet as I let out a totally obscene moan._

_"Lexa_ ..." _My right leg trembled slightly, she felt a strong tightness in her stomach and to top it off the teacher kept talking about the great literary works of the 20th century, thus increasing my discomfort. Make no mistake, I love literature with all my soul, but today I just can't focus on anything other than the little life that grows in my womb._

_"Stop"_ she _ordered firmly, I moaned frustrated but stopped, unable to disobey the alpha order_ _"Good, Lexa, I am Clarke Griffin although, you should already know that"_ _she smiled arrogantly "you have been provoking me for a long time, so what is going to happen right now is that I am going to take you to one of the rooms above and I am going to fuck you so hard that you will not be able to walk well for a week."_

I groaned even louder at her words, the pheromones Clarke was issuing sent me into such a state of lust that I could cum around alone listening to her speak.

_"You like me saying dirty things to you, right Lexa?"Look at you, you're so wet that you even stained my expensive pants. Oh girl, you have no idea who you've messed with."_  
_Clarke patted me on the legs to tell me to get up, took me by the hand, and led me to the stairs, carried to the rooms._

The rest is history. Clarke desperately undressed me and before I could figure it out, my back hit the mattress.  
I close my eyes and remember the delicious sensation of his tongue buried between my legs, drinking every last drop of my emotion. I can feel her on top of me, penetrating me nonstop, her lips sucking my neck, her mouth biting and licking my nipples until they harden like stones. My hands ran down her broad, muscular back, scratching her, my legs curved around her waist, and my mouth letting go of screams of pleasure. I never screamed much like that night.

She fucked me in all positions until dawn, leaving me completely exhausted and satisfied. Clarke Griffin fucked me like no one ever did before, it was the most amazing sexual experience of my entire life and now I have to face the consequences of my actions.

The noise of my colleagues getting up brought me back to reality, the class was over and i did not pay attention. I awkwardly kept my things, feeling a slight humidity in my crotch as a result of the images in my head.

" _And on top of that you keep excited, after what happened, you're an idiot."_

I walked through the crowded college hallways feeling quite disgusted by the aromas in the air. Now let's get to the day after ...

**Flashback**

_I woke up without having a clue where I was, my head literally exploded because of the alcohol ingested the night before and immediately all the flashbacks came back to my memory to hit me: I had sex with one of the most important alphas in the world. Fearful, I stretched my arm out on the bed, looking for that warm body next to me but it was obviously empty and I must admit that I felt a little disappointed. I was delusional, it was Clarke Griffin we were talking about, a millionaire magnate who could have any omega she wanted and I was just one more name on her long list of conquests._

_I got up and immediately felt pain in my crotch as a result of Clarke's sexual abilities. With red cheeks I walked to the bathroom, dragging with me the sheet that covered my body._  
_When I first looked in the mirror I opened my eyes in horror; It was a complete mess, I had lipstick running and hair completely scrambled, and the lots of hickeys scattered throughout my body attested to what had happened. It had marks everywhere: on the neck, on the breasts, on the abdomen and especially on the inside of the thighs._  
_I showered to try to get as presentable as possible and get me out the little hangover, I had to put on that dress again that showed the marks that Clarke left on my skin and since my underwear was in pieces I left without wearing anything._

_"What a shame, Dad would kill you if she knew."_

_I went downstairs and met Murphy and Luna leaning against the bar chatting calmly, when they realized my presence they both turned to see me and gave me a mocking smile. I definitely screamed very loudly._

_Judging from Luna's presence I deduced that she had her own fun night, Murphy greeted me amicably before saying goodbye by briefly kissing my friend, told us that she had called a taxi and was already paid._

_The whole situation made me feel a little bad, I know that both Luna and I agreed to have sex with these people on a voluntary basis, we know perfectly well how this works and although Murphy is a beta he must belong to high society if he is friend with Clarke._  
_Nobody could get the feeling out of me the two nameless omegas were fucked and then sent home, paying for their taxi as a kind of "retribution" for their services. Suddenly I really wanted to vomit and Luna kept chattering happily._

_"Damn, Lex, I can't believe you slept with an alpha and that alpha; the woman appeared in Forbes magazine as one of the five people with the most money in the world. Last night when I lost sight of you I really worried but then Murphy told me who you were with and I thought ¡shit, what a lucky bitch! To top it off when I woke up an hour ago she came to tell me that you were fine and that we could go home whenever we wanted. You understand, I met Clarke, I'm filthy pretty and a millionaire, Griffin."_

_"She wanted you to go Lexa, only used you."_

_I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I knew how this world worked and although it feels a little humiliating to be discarded like that, I can't complain or blame anyone._

_When the taxi arrived I got in without even paying attention to what Luna was saying to me and looking at Grounders for the last time, I said goodbye forever._

I didn't even remember that Clarke hadn't used a condom.

Outside the sky is completely cloudy and a few drops fall as a warning that a great storm is coming. I put on the hood of my sweartshirt and run to the subway station, heading to my job in a small library located in the city center.

While I travel I can not stop thinking about the following days, I remember how my heat came unexpectedly, being the worst in my entire life. My whole body burned, I had excruciating pain and I couldn't stop crying, asking for my alpha. Now I understand the reason for that need.

Two weeks later from my visit to Grounders I started to feel different, every morning I woke up nauseated, there were some aromas that suddenly started to disgust me, my breasts increased slightly in size and I am completely sure that my period will not come for a long time.  
I tried to hide my Luna symptoms as much as could although, she must suspect something is wrong. For my part, just today I had the courage to go buy a pregnancy test. I waited until my first class will finish to go to the bathroom and do it.

I had a damn pregnancy test in college and it tested positive. Until now I have not been able to react, I did not cry or scream, I just stared at nothing for several minutes and then I kept the test in my bag and left the bathroom as if nothing had happened.

When I go out the station I see how the weak drizzle from before turned into a strong downpour, I really curse having left home without any kind of coat. The cold climate is quite normal in the middle of March and although some days are left until spring, winter continues to show its presence.

Running once more I cross approximately seven streets until I finally glimpse a small brown building. Libro Polis is tiny compared to the official library of the city, however for me it is much warmer and more welcoming also, as a student of letters I feel immensely comfortable working among books. I enter something drenched and Maurine Duncan, the owner of the place, looks at me affectionately.

"Good morning Lexa, I see that the rain reached you."

"Hello Mrs. Duncan, I'm sorry, I promise I won't wet anything."

"Oh darling, don't worry" he says to me in a soft maternal tone "you should have brought something to shelter yourself, it looks like there will be a storm and you get sick if go home like this."

"I'll go by taxi if the rain gets worse" I said, I really must take care of myself now.

"Okay girl, you can close at six, I doubt that many people will come with this weather. Have a nice Lexa afternoon and please stay dry" Mrs. Duncan took her things and left, imploring me once more to take care of me. I really liked her, she reminded me a lot of my grandmother.

I collapsed on the seat behind the counter, taking off my hood and putting my glasses inside the case, since I only need them to read.

" _Now that I think about it they could serve you, buy yourself a fake mustache and you have the perfect costume, because believe me you will need it."_

It is not a bad plan, I will definitely save it.

I give a pretty heavy sigh and rub my temples asking myself the million dollar question: What the hell am I going to do now? I am twenty-two years old and pregnant with Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, the CEO of one of the most famous companies in the world, the alpha that many omegas want and none have. That woman is a true queen who has not chosen anyone to share her throne and I, a middle class omega, will give her first heir.  
Oh my god, I'm a fucking idiot. What makes me think that Clarke is going to accept this child or even believe that it is her? She can perfectly accuse me of being a lying bitch who got pregnant on purpose to get money out of, and the media? They are going to destroy me, Clarke never chose any of the omegas born in a good crib that chase her so much. They not will believe that she left made a peasant pregnant without money.

My head is spinning confused, should I tell she? I want to have the pup, but Clarke is a businesswoman and you can't trust them, much less if they are alphas, she may have gotten other omega pregnant and just sent them to abort. She would not be the first or the last person in power to do that.

I also remember the huge judicial scandal between the blonde and her first boyfriend, an omega named Finn Collins. I was just thirteen when it happened and I didn't pay much attention, I just know the boy spoke in all the media, accusing Griffin of physically mistreating him and forcing him to get rid of his puppy. Back then, Jake Griffin urged his daughter to start a trial against her ex-boyfriend for slander and libel.  
The trial won it Clarke and Finn never appeared publicly again, obviously all television shows defended Clarke and I am aware that justice proved him right but how do you know if the judge or juries were not ideologically influenced? The word of an alpha will always be worth more than that of an omega. Alphas are the ones who rule a relationship, even deciding the right time to procreate.

"No ..." I murmured determinedly. She can have all the money in the world, but it's about my body and if I decide that i want to have this pup, it will be so. I will tell Clarke, after all a child is made in pairs, it's as much yours as mine. Then if the businesswoman does not believe me or decides to completely detach herself from her responsibility, I will manage to take care of he and raise he on my own, my family will always support me.

I run my hand through my wet hair tiredly, I still have to think how to tell they this. My father will not be happy at all, he loves me madly but he is a romantic fool and I would never wish one of his daughters to end up pregnant for fucking a strange drunk and then there is Anya ... Oh god, Anya is going to have attack when she knows, she will surely come running from her current Los Angeles residence. My older sister is terribly protective of me and Maddi, my younger sister, as we are both omegas, Anya always made sure that no alpha wanted to overdo it. She is a beta but you would never guess from her personality.

That's a problem right now, my sister is going to be mad if Clarke disrespects me or worse if she abandons me and the child.

_"I think you have been disrespecting enough ... if not, you wouldn't be pregnant."_

"Shut up," I say to myself. Returning to the subject in question, Anya will always defend me and she will not mind facing the Griffin family, however, these people are very powerful and if something happens to my sister I will never forgive myself.

First I'm going to tell Clarke, then I'll see what to do.

Hours in the library go slower than usual, as Mrs. Duncan predicted, the storm drove people away, leaving me with just a few customers. Normally I wouldn't mind, I'd just look for a book to entertain myself and voila. Today is the exception, loneliness only causes me to not stop thinking and I count the minutes to go home and eat something, since I haven't eaten since breakfast.

I know, I am a mess and I will clearly change my diet.

When at last six o'clock it is almost night and the rain has not stopped for a second. I ask for my taxi and close the library, staying under the small outside roof while waiting for the vehicle. I hug myself trembling, after a fairly short time I glimpse the front lights of the car and quickly get on.

I took just twenty minutes to get home. Luna and I rented a small apartment north of Polis, it is relatively close to our universities and although it is a mostly safe neighborhood, it would be unwise to walk around here alone late at night.

Once inside I notice how the whole place is in absolute silence, Luna usually comes home around eight.

Dead from the cold I take off the wet clothes and go directly into the shower where the hot water relaxes the tension that I have felt all day in my muscles and surprisingly I am able to stop thinking about the problems that lie ahead. I take my shampoo with the aroma of coconut oil and almonds and scatter a little for my chestnut mane, rubbing my scalp slowly, one of my hands instinctively perches on my abdomen and I can swear that I have connected with my baby for the first time.  
The rest of the bathroom I spend lovingly stroking my belly, I need to convey to my son all the love I feel for him, although the circumstances of his conception were not ideal.

Suddenly the door of my apartment opens so loud that the sound of wood against the wall causes a great roar. I scream in horror and hide behind the sofa.

"Hey Lexi, look, i stopped by the Chinese restaurant and I bought that sweet and sour chicken that you like so much, I know I should take you to dinner as promised, but tell me the truth, didn't you have a good time in Grounders? Lexa?"

I stick my head out from my hiding place, Luna stops shaking her umbrella and stands at the entrance, looking at me confused.

"Lexa, Why the hell are you hiding behind the sofa?"

"Oh I don't know let me see, I was possibly sitting watching television and out of nowhere the crazy woman I live with enters the apartment kicking the door" I exclaimed irritably. I stand up and walk to Luna, snatching the bag with the chicken, I'm starving.

"So if he had been a murderer, was that your best hiding place? Heavens friend, you do have a great survival instinct, I bet you would attack me with the remote control" says mocking.

"Shut up idiot" I reply sulking, the remote control thing is true.

We eat watching a horror movie, they usually scare me and I cover my face so I don't watch see them, but now my head is far away. Sitting here with Luna is proof of how real my current situation is: I am pregnant with Clarke Griffin.

We all once read the typical story of the virgin girl who one day goes out partying and ¡surprise! Turns out he had his first time with some sexy gangster or bad boy out there and now they are expecting a child together. In these stories the guy is an idiot jerk until he finds out about his fatherhood, falls in love with the girl and they are happy forever.

But this is real life and when you get pregnant with an businessman don't expect to live one of these stories.  
I feel like the silly protagonist of those books, with the only difference that I was not a virgin and Clarke did not fall in love with me. I can't even vouch that she doesn't try to hurt me, after all they nickname her Wanheda for something, there are many rumors.

A set of hot tears flow from my eyes, wetting my cheeks as it they passes, I can't take it anymore.

"Really, you have to tell me everything that happened that night, you elusive the subject weeks ago. It sure was allucing..." Luna's smile quickly transforms into a worried expression when she sees me. Without being able to contain myself loose a rather strong sob and I start crying inconsolably.

"Lexa? OMG tell me what's wrong with you" Luna takes my face in her hands for me to look at her.

My inspirations are so violent that I can barely speak. My friend seems to understand it and hugs me.

"Calm Lex, take your time, whatever happened we will solve it together, I promise you" I support my face on her shoulder and cry, completely soaking his shirt. I have no idea how long it takes until my sobs are getting smaller.

"I ..." I try to say but I feel a huge lump in my throat that prevents me from speaking correctly "tha... that ... ni... nigth ... she ... looked at me and ... th... then". I do my best, more tears splash my face and when I see Luna her facial expression seems broken.

"Please Lexa tell me that you gave your consent to sleep with that woman ... please darling, tell me" she cries too "I am an idiot, how could I leave you alone? I should never have trusted them, that damn of Murphy told me you were fine. Damn I'm going to kill them all!

Luna's screams manage to get me out of the trance I was in, the redhead gets up from the sofa furious and I quickly take her by the arms in an attempt to calm her down.

"No Lu, I had sex with her because I wanted to, the problem is that we don't use protection and now I ..." I close my eyes unable to look my best friend in the face, I feel so ashamed "I am pregnant."

The whole apartment is in a terrifying silence, only the voices of television and the incessant pounding of the rain are heard. My eyes are still closed and I hold my breath.

"Lexa shit, come here" Luna put her arms around me in a protective way again, I released all the air i had been containing she had been holding and clung to her me ... "this is crazy, are you completely sure?"

"The symptoms started two weeks ago, today I bought a pregnancy test and I did it in college, it was positive."

Luna pulls away from me a little and runs her hand over her reddish, wavy hair.

"You should have told me, you know I would have supported you" I bow my head with regret but she places a hand on my chin, raising it "calm, I'm not upset, right now I only care about you. How you feel? Maybe ... are you going to have it? Whatever you do, count on my support."

I hug Luna one more time, she is definitely my sister to another mother and I would not exchange her for anything in the world. I thank all the heavens for having such a person in my life.

"I want to have it" I say with conviction "I love children and although this little one was not planned I already feel a very strong connection with him or her "I smile caressing my belly once more "however, Clarke Griffin is not just anyone, your company is one of the most important in the world, It's covered in money and let's not forget her fame of alpha heartbreaker. Maybe she thinks this child is not hers or that I tricked her into having unprotected sex on purpose.  
I'm a little scared, you know? Especially because of the rumors around her business with that Nia Queen, in addition, businessmen always have many lovers, what do you think they do if a pregnancy arises? Exactly, they solve it with an abortion.

I am relieved to finally express my fears out loud. Luna places a hand on my knee and squeezes it in support.

"You will tell her when you are ready and poor her if she abandons you" she warned threateningly.

"If she decides not to be part of the puppy's life, I don't care Lu, I will have to raise him alone and give him as much love as I can" I replied with a shrug, if I have to be a single mother, so be it.

"We will all love him" neither she nor I mentioned my family and I appreciate it, there were too many emotions for today.

We talk a little more about the pup, I should ask my gynecologist for a turn as soon as possible. I will after talking to Clarke.

There are still many obstacles along the way, but knowing that I have someone who supports me unconditionally generates a certain strength, because I know that I will not be alone.

Lying on my bed as the sky roar furiously I close my eyes and fall asleep, thinking about the pair of cold blue eyes whom I have to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello everyone😀, I really want to thank you for the good reception you gave to my work, it really motivates me a lot to continue, thank you very much everyone.
> 
> Here I bring you a new chapter from Clarke's point of view, see you next Sunday;)

**Flasback**

_To night I had absolutely no intention go out, today I had three meetings at the company and they informed me at the last minute that tomorrow I must travel to Arkadia Tec headquarters in China due to a failure in the products that are leaving to the market. I just wanted to get home and sleep but clearly Raven and Murphy were not going to agree._

_"Don't be bitter, blonde, you will go to the other side of the world and we will not see you for almost a month. Let's go out and have fun, you could even find a nice company to spend the night" said the Latina winking at me in a mischievous way._

_"Yes Griffin, let's go get drunk and have wild sex" Murphy seconded. I just surrounded my eyes, upset, of all my group of friends these two are the most partying._

_"Okay" I agreed tired "but I'm going to leave when I feel like it" I warned._

_"You always do it" Raven replied fun._

_When I got to my flat, I started preparing for the night. I smoothed my hair and made myself a low executive style ponytail, decided to wear an elegant dark blue fitted suit that perfectly highlights all my curves. I am not self-centered I am simply aware that I have a beautiful body and I take advantage of it._

_I arrive at the door of the Grounders club around nine thirty, under my luxurious black Bugatti Chiron followed by my bodyguards. They let me through immediately and I can hear how the people in line try to get my attention, I just ignore them, entering the place with an arrogant posture._   
_Murphy and Raven are already waiting for me inside, the three of us headed to the VIP area and sat at one of the tables to drink champagne._   
_Just thirty minutes later, Murphy kept checking his phone._

_"Are you leaving so soon Murphy? And I thought you were quite a party boy" I commented ironically when I saw my friend get up._

_"You offend me Griffin" pretended to put a hand to his chest "I have been talking to a cute omega some time ago. I invited her and she_   
_came along with her friend."_

_I feel sorry for Emori, Murphy's ex-girlfriend, she is also my friend and her breakup hurt a lot. But they are both single now and can date whoever they want._

_"Well" I commented, I really don't care who comes to this club, I am not one of those who believe that an omega is inferior, although I must admit that I love to dominate them in privacy._

_"It seems like it's just us" Raven said approaching me and putting her arm around my shoulders. I raise an eyebrow and shake slightly, I hate displays of affection in public._

_"Oh please I know you, as soon as you see some nice butt you will leave me" The Latina drops a loud laugh and pats me on the back._

_"What can I say, I love sex."_

_I know I could have any of them in my bed if I wanted to._   
_I personally prefer omegas, I have slept with some betas and I do not feel the same._

_My eyes are still stuck there, tonight I didn't really want to have sex but maybe there is an omega that I can fuck with. The only omegas that come around here are the relatives of some powerful alpha or lovers of business and political alphas._

_Suddenly a sweet vanilla smell reaches my nostrils. In the center of the track appears a beautiful brunette who moves her prominent hips to the beat of the music. I straighten up in my seat and I observe her figure without dissimulation. She is wearing a very tight white dress that contrasts perfectly with that sun-drenched skin. Its pronounced neckline causes the dirtiest fantasies in my head and its beautiful brown curls move from side to side._

_It is an omega, I know because I can smell its essence from here. She is a goddess, the way she moves, how its dress rises up a little leaving me hungry to try what's underneath._

_"It has to be mine" my inner alpha roars agitated and I completely agree._

_The beautiful lady looks up and her gaze collides directly with mine, allowing me to clearly see her facial features made up of a sharp jaw that I would love to kiss, following by pink and fleshy lips, the lump in my pants is already at butt imagining that pretty mouth wrapped around him. I follow my scrutiny and find a pair of marked cheekbones and an adorable little nose. But it is her huge green eyes that cast a spell on me, I have seen lots of precious stones throughout my life however the pair of bright emeralds that look at me tipsy are the most fascinating jewels in the world._

_She does not seem intimidated in front of my presence, on the contrary she stares at me and begins to move her hips slowly, running her hands over her body and getting up skirt of the dress._

_Outwardly I remain unflappable but inside I feel my blood warm and concentrates on a single part of my anatomy._

_The brunette turns, blatantly showing me her firm, round butt and damn it, it's perfect, I just want to jump on that chestnut, grab her full buttocks and squeeze them while I devour those thick lips with passion._

_My mysterious omega lifts her hair, allowing me to glimpse a long, delicate neck, totally free of any mating marks. Without being able to contain myself anymore I let out a growl. This girl has no idea that other alphas also turned to see her._

_"She is mine" shouts my alpha, furious, "take it, knot it, it is our omega"_

_My angel licks her lips, provoking me, I can't take it anymore and I indicate that she approaches, I need to get her off that damn clue, show everyone else that she belongs to me and only me. The omega obeys without question and walks towards me, twisting her body in a sensual way._

_"I want you to let that girl in," I order my bodyguards without even looking at them, I only have eyes for this fallen goddess of Olympus._

_When she arrives, she sits on my lap and I can feel his addictive vanilla smell mixed with fresh roses up close, I also notice how wet it is and how its juices soak the fabric of my pants. I pump aggressive pheromones to warn the other alphas this omega is mine._

_We talk a little, I ask his name and now I can't get those four letters out of my head._

_"Lexa" whispered inside, it is a very beautiful and appropriate name for a beauty like this._

_I quickly make her get up from my lap and grab her hand guiding her to one of the rooms upstairs, I need to have this omega right away._

_When we arrived, Lexa barely has time to close the door before I pushed her abruptly against her, earning a moan from her. Without hesitation I crash my mouth against her, sticking my tongue in her mouth in a possessive way and savoring his delicious taste of strawberry gum, the kiss is not soft or romantic, quite the contrary._

_I parted ways with her, but not before pulling her lower lip, Lexa's breathing is agitated, her lips swollen from the intense kiss and her eyes completely darkened. I take that round butt with my hands and massage his buttocks hard._

_"Ahh ..." she gasps with a lust, I places my hands under her glutes and I lifts her up in the air, Lexa tangles her legs around my waist, I kiss her rudely again and throw her on the mattress placing me on top of her._

_"We are going to have a lot of fun, darling" I say, fixing my eyes on her, I remove some curls from her forehead and only now do I notice the silkyness of her hair and the coconut smell it gives off._

_Take my lips to her jaw, I kiss her and bite her gently, Lexa let go of a little screech and smiled eager to discover how many sounds I can get from her. I follow my path to her neck where that exquisite vanilla smell is stronger and I immediately suck her pulse point._

_"Mmmm" Lexa's eyes remain closed, I continue sucking and licking her entire neck, satisfied with all the marks I leave behind._

_"Everyone will know that she belongs to me" Exclaims my alpha happy._

_"Come on, I want to see you naked," I order imperative. Without giving time to anything I slide the dress straps down, pull the garment until it is completely outside and what I find could easily be the definition of perfect: Lexa is not wearing a bra, thus revealing a pair of bold, round little breasts whose brown beaks are already hard, my mouth suddenly dries imagining how well they would fit into my hands. I am still gawking looking now at her narrow waist and flat belly, later I find thick thighs and thin calves._   
_I can smell the excitement that comes out of her legs, my eyes stick into the little red thong that covers that delicacy that I already want to taste. The lump inside my pants is about to explode._

_"Don't give me orders omega " I said in her ear with a dangerously low tone "I am in charge here, you will only open your legs and let me fuck you" Lexa gasps obscenely, more moisture soaked the fabric of my pants._

_I sucked on the lobe of his ear and stood up to undress quickly. I could feel the brunette's gaze running through my trained body and stopping specifically at my big breasts, everyone loves them._   
_I took off my tight boxers and immediately my huge penis emerged completely erect and with drops of preseminal fluid at the tip._   
_I notice how Lexa opens her eyes a lot and swallows saliva nervously, I'm not stupid, it's obvious that she was never with an alpha. It excites me to think that I am the first._

_"Everything is fine baby, lie down" I speak softly but implying that it is an order. Lexa obeys and I climb on top of her again, I will have to relax her._

_I kiss her lips again, this time more slowly and with my hands I caress the sides of her body. Lexa's skin is tremendously soft and smooth and I can't wait to lick it._

_I give some pecks in the jaw and neck, which are already full of hickeys and I go to her marked collarbones which I suck at my whim._   
_Lexa lets loose little sighs and I see how she gets goose bumps. When I get to her breasts I bite my lower lip, her nipples are so hard it must hurt, Lexa strokes my hair, I know what she wants._

_Tonight I don't feel like joking, I just want to get laid before I leave in the morning, so I take a nipple in my mouth sucking it out and with my right hand I squeeze its other breast._

_"Mmm ... Mrs. Griffin don't stop" pleads Lexa, I love that she call me ma'am however, I want to hear she shout my name._

_"Call me Clarke" I order._

_I released her hard nipple, used my tongue to lick it in circles and then put it back in my mouth, when it was fully lubricated I sucked the meat around it hard, leaving a few dark bruises. I did exactly the same with the other nipple, Lexa had a hand on my head to keep me there and she kept panting. When I finished I gave one last kiss to both nipples and headed to her abdomen which kissed, I bit and licked, sticking my tongue in the navel and turning it a few times._

_Before going any further down I made a couple of hickeys in the prominent hip bones and when I finally reached my goal I used my hands to separate those fleshy, wet thighs with the excitement of the brunette._

_I brought my nose closer to its crotch and inhaled, the smell of Lexa is exquisite, I think never in my damn life did I have the pleasure of sniffing a more delicious aroma._

_"Clarke ..." whispered Lexa, hear her say my name active the wildest side of me, causing a loud growl to sprout from my chest. I ripped off her soaked little thong and threw her into some corner of the room, kissed the inside of Lexa's thighs, leaving huge hickeys._

_"Clarke, please" Lexa begged trying to rub her intimacy against my face. I walked away from her abruptly and knelt on the bed, gaining a full view of her beautiful body full of marks, that brown skin standing out against the whiteness of the sheets._

_"Stay still omega, I'm going to eat you now and I just want my name to come out of that pretty mouth, understand?" Lexa nods submissive. I open her legs more and I put one on each shoulder, I bend my head without taking my eyes off her and smell her essence, lightly brushing her clitoris with my nose._   
_Then I give a long lick throughout her sex, Lexa's eyes turn white and her head falls on the pillow, releasing a loud moan. The omega body shakes violently and I moan ecstatic, the taste of this woman is a sweet and spicy delicacy, suddenly I feel very thirsty._

_I look at its folds now wet with my saliva, its clitoris is so swollen that it peeks out from under the hood that covers it and I am so hungry that I lick it again before taking the small outbreak of nerves between my lips and sucking it carefully._

_"Oh God Clarke yes, please continue!" Lexa rolls her hips over my mouth, staining my chin with her fluids. I stare at her as I move my tongue in circles over her clitoris. Her eyes are closed, her breasts bounce nonstop, and small drops of sweat begin to appear on her forehead._

_I interspire my suctions and licks, sometimes going through their folds in order to get more of this wonderful liquid. I caress Lexa's hips from top to bottom, even if it's casual sex I'm not a cold bitch, I always take care of my lovers during intercourse and show them that they are not mere objects used for my pleasure._

_I probe around her entrance without introducing myself yet, Lexa watches me with eyes clouded with pleasure and half-open lips, releasing moans and gasps tremendously hots._

_"Ask me" I sue away from her, the brunette grunt frustrated and continues to rub against the air._

_"Please ..." begs, tembling "eat me, suck me until I'm dry" she says these words in such a dirty tone that I could cum right now, but instead I grab Lexa in the ass and sink into her again, this time licking it with more determination. When I get to her hole I insert my tongue without preamble, penetrating it at a fierce pace and hitting its front walls._

_"Ahhhh Clarke, oh my god you are amazing!" Lexa clings to the sheets, her back peels off the mattress and now her skin is completely covered in sweat, even her brown hair is wet from perspiration._

_Thanks to my hands firmly holding her buttocks I am able to grind it her more and more against me, my tongue is deeply buried in it, I am fucking her brutally and I am proud to know that Lexa's screams are being heard in the other rooms, all its sounds belong to me._

_I penetrate her a few more times before returning to her clitoris, I know she is close by the way her abdomen undulates. I give a couple of licks before sucking the outbreak and scrape it lightly with my teeth. That movement ends the brunette, Lexa squeezes the sheets tightly and lets out an incredibly loud scream, her back arches so much that she could break, her legs lock my head and her body stiffens completely._   
_Lexa's fluids pour into my mouth, I try to drink it all but a little liquid escapes from the sides of my face. The omega falls back into bed, breathing fast and eyes closed._

_I continue with my licks to help her cope with orgasm and then walk away, but not before leaving a small kiss on her pubic bone. Under her trembling legs from my shoulders and I climb up her body until I reach her mouth where I kiss her deeply, our tongues become entangled and Lexa hums herself, pleased to savor herself on my lips._

_I realize the enormous pain in my penis, I am tremendously hard to have made Lexa cum all over my face, I need to release my load._

_"Are you ready?"I ask breaking the kiss and looking directly into her eyes, her beautiful emeralds shine like the moon itself._

_"Yes, please penetrate me" she replies safely, even so I can notice some nervousness and I kiss her again to show her that everything will be fine. I settle better between her legs, the head of my penis is dangerously close to her entrance and I kiss Lexa's body to relax her, although that first orgasm also helped a lot._

_"Here I go honey" I whisper nibbling at the shell of her little ear. Slowly I introduce the head of my cock, I moan pleased because, damn it, it is extremely tight. Lexa also groans and clings to my shoulders, I slowly sink into she, observing her facial features at all times to see if something is wrong, but on the contrary she has an expression of pure pleasure on her face._

_I keep advancing until I'm completely inside without moving, Lexa asks me to give her a moment to get used to the stretch, I nod, understanding and attack her nipples again in order to help her relax._

_Lexa's walls are warm and tighten my limb, I need to breathe deeply to avoid cumming._

_"You can move, but please start slow, you're huge" says Lexa shyly, I caress her hair and keep looking at her as I get out of she and slowly re-enter, causing us both to moan._

_A few minutes later the rhythm of my rammeds increased, Lexa got used to my size perfectly and even her legs are wrapped around my waist and with her feet she pushes my butt more against her._

_"Faster Alpha" I growl like an animal in front of how desperate Lexa sounds._

_I support my hands more firmly on the sides of his head and start to ram she wildly, sucking on her hungry neck, I want us to cum together._   
_I gasp when I feel Lexa's nails scratched hard my sweaty back, I'm sure there's going to be marks in the form of furious red lines, but I don't care. Our nipples rub against each other, brewing a pleasant friction, the head of the bed hits the wall and Lexa's screams must be heard in absolutely all the adjoining rooms._

_I kiss the brunette lewdly, I feel my knot start to form and I know I'm close by how good Lexa's vaginal walls feel around my limb. I accelerate more my rammeds, getting almost into her uterus._

_Under my left hand to rub Lexa's clitoris, the brunette's body immediately tense, throws her head back, and her back arches as she trembles violently._

_"CLARKE SHIT!” Howls to all lung, feeling how it cum on my cock causes the knot to fully inflate and cling to Lexa, releasing my seed non-stop inside her uterus._

_I moan completely pleased with my release and collapse on top of Lexa exhausted however I feel like the whole body of the omega is tense and I hear her sobbing sore, trying to get away at all costs._

_"Shhh, take it easy honey, you're going to get hurt if you keep pulling" I coo tenderly, I keep rubbing it her clitoris and scattering kisses down her chin trying to ease her. My mother is a doctor and she always explained how painful it is for an omega to be knotted for the first time and the care they need._

_Little by little Lexa is relaxing, my seed still shooting deep inside. I know we will be knotted for about an hour so I move slowly and place Lexa on top of me, she rests her head on my chest and I surround her with my arms releasing a loud purr._

_My alpha is satiated for now but this is not over, later I will fuck her again_.

_I lazily caress Lexa's hair, we remain silent until the knot finally deflates and we start the second round, having sex all night._

_It is only at dawn when we finish satiated, exhaustion makes us fall asleep once more knotted._

_I wake up just three hours later hugging a warm body from behind and feeling a tickle in my nose from the curls in front of me. I open my eyes sleepy and find Lexa's neck, unable to resist I smell her skin one last time before I get up, I must hurry, my flight to China will leave in an hour._

_I shower quickly and dress in one of the suits I have stored there - I use this room a lot - I can't leave without looking at Lexa, she is beautiful, his facial expression relaxed due to sleep, her body barely covered with that white sheet reveals the many bruises I scattered on her skin last night._   
_I smiled pleased, those marks prove that I made this omega mine, and myself will carry the Lexa scratches marked on my back for a few days. It's a shame I never see her again._

_I go out without looking back and down the stairs finding Murphy and her lover recently get out of bed. I assume her that's Lexa's friend so I inform her of the whereabouts of the chestnut._

_Murphy accompanies me to my car, informs me that Raven is still asleep on her girl's big tits but that she sends me many greetings. I shake my head while laughing, Raven will never change._

_"Well Griffin see you soon and I congratulate you on your performance last night, that girl's screams were impressive" says Murphy mocking._

_"What can I tell you, I know exactly how to use my cock" I reply arrogantly._

_"You can bet"_

_"Oh, take this" I take out a few bills and give them to my friend who looks at me with an arched eyebrow "they are for when Lexa gets up and wants to go, she will pay for her taxi."_

_"Don't you think it's a bit offensive?"_

_"I'm just trying to be nice, plus they agreed to have sex with us of their own free will."_

_"Okay, but if Luna slaps me it will be your fault" we both smile and shake hands. I get in my car, two of my bodyguards sit with me and the others travel in two other cars._

_I look at Grounders and silently say goodbye to the pretty brunette omega._

**Present time.**

I run my hand over my hair, stressed, as I read the reports. Just two days ago I returned from China, my team of technical supervisors found several flaws in the Arca products and as I suspected, after intensive investigation we discovered that they were purposely sabotaged.

I clench my fists tightly, This must be the work of Nia Queen, That woman has tried for years I to join her company, she thinks that Skaikru and Azgueda together will be invincible in the market, but I know that woman, is a cold alpha, calculating and extremely mobster that I would never do business with, this is the empire that my father built, Skaikru doesn't need anyone to lead sales and I will not be intimidated.

I get up from my desk and look at the city through the huge window. Someone here must have warned the saboteur when our factories are closed and more importantly, it made it easier for to access.

There is an infiltrator in the company.

I am very disappointed, I believed that my employees were loyal to my family, but obviously I am wrong and now I will have to be smarter than the spy if I want to catch him.  
A knock on the door makes me startle but I quickly pull myself together and straighten my posture.

"Come in" I speak firmly, Octavia appears through the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. Griffin but at the entrance there is a young woman who insists on seeing you" Octavia Blake is one of my best friends however, she too is my personal bodyguard and at work we are only boss and employee.

"I'm not waiting for anyone" bark grumpy, knowing that someone is betraying me makes me furious.

"She said his name is Lexa Woods and that this is an urgent matter."

I turn quickly in front of the mention of that name, of course I remember Lexa, the omega with olive skin, wild curls and bewitching scent, the beautiful lady with eyes as green as forests and as bright as sunlight.

When I came to China I unexpectedly entered my routine and had to find an omega there to satisfy me, but while I was fucking it my mind evoked Lexa over and over again, imagining it was her.

My alpha roars out of control, suddenly I feel strange, it's like I'm missing something. I shake my head to push these meaningless thoughts away, it is true that the girl was unusually beautiful and I liked her, however what happened between us was just sex, we don't even know each other. She must be like so many others who sleep with me and come here hoping to become my companions. I will have to make things clear to her.

"Let her pass" I say to Octavia indifferently, the girl frowns her lips annoyed, it is not the first time that one of my night lovers appears around here, even so he only formally nods and retires.

I lean thoughtful on my desk, I have to admit that I feel a little disenchanted with this girl, I thought it would be different because I really felt good in her presence.

Only two minutes pass the door opens again, the smell of vanilla and fresh flowers is felt from the outside mixed with another scent that I can't identify. In front of me appears a small omega dressed in simple blue jeans, black slippers and a large hoodie, her hair is tied in a high ponytail and she is wearing huge nerd glasses. The image I have of a scrawny young woman without makeup is far from the brunette goddess of that night and unexpectedly I think that this way she looks more beautiful.

My alpha is agitated nervously, I don't understand what's going on but I have a huge need to touch her and protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her.

Uncomfortable throat clearing and I stand up straight raising my chin, I am several centimeters taller and I take this opportunity to demonstrate my dominance.

"It is a real surprise to see you again, Lexa" I savor her name slowly and notice how the brunette swallows saliva "However I must confess that I did not think you were one of those, I am disappointed" I ended up totally serious. Lexa's expression went from nervousness to total anger.

"What do you mean?”he asks clenching his teeth.

“Well, it's clear that you and I had a good time, but it was just sex, you understand? I have no idea that you have believed or imagined, I honestly do not care dear, just get on with your life and I will continue with mine, I will always remember with affection that incredible dust. I will not be your girlfriend, partner, alpha or whatever, we fucked a few hours, period ..." before I can even react I feel the palm of her hand hitting directly against my right cheek, the blow baffles me and I back of a few steps. I rub the wounded area and look at Lexa incredulously, the brunette's eyes give off pure anger, far away is that sweet and daring look she had when I met her.

"You are an idiot" she spat with contempt "I tried with all my might to convince myself that you did not see the omegas as simple pieces of meat, but of course, that's why you paid for my taxi after leaving in the morning? Sure, since you can't reward your whore in person, you leave her a couple of bills to send her home, well, this is my thanks to you. Fuck you idiot!” she exclaims showing me her middle finger, I'm frozen in my place "an omega just sent you to hell, aren't you used to it, right? And record this, I'm not interested in you, you hear me? You can take all your shit money and shove it up your ass. I came all the way here because that damn night we didn't use protection and guess what ... I'm pregnant! But now I know what kind of person you are and if you don't want to be part of my son's life I do not care" Lexa walks to the door, my mind is so stunned that I am not aware of anything “don't worry, I am not going to make any scandal in the media, in fact, I wish never see you again"

The brunette comes out in a fury flogging the door behind her, not a second later Octavia peeks out incredulous, an omega never challenged an alpha like this.

My brain works a thousand an hour trying to put the pieces together and understand what the hell has just happened.

"Clarke?" Octavia's voice anchors me back to the world, I look at her and see the concern written on her face.

"Are you crazy? That omega carries our pup in the belly, she is ours, they both are, don't let them go" begs my alpha desperate.

"Oh god ..." all the pieces suddenly fall on me, bringing memories to my memory, that night I did not use a condom ... an intense chill runs down my back, feelings of possessiveness and protection take hold of me instantly. She is pregnant, I understand at last, she is pregnant with me.

"Stop that woman ..." whisper overwhelmed by all the new sensations that attack my body.

"What did you say?Octavia asks. I growl strongly angry that the more time passes more closer is Lexa to disappears forever.

"STOP THAT WOMAN!" I order with an extremely serious voice, it is my alpha who speaks "THE BRUNETTE WHO CAME OUT A MOMENT AGO, STOP HER NOW" Octavia run in the same direction as the chestnut.

I leave my office and see all my employees kneeling with the neck exposed, I am aware of the aggressive pheromones that I am releasing but I cannot care less, in my head there is only room for a certain pregnant omega.

_"Mrs. Griffin, you copy me?"_ Octavia's boyfriend and my other bodyguard, Lincoln, speak through the small radio that I take with me to keep me connected to them.

"Here I am Lincoln, did they find her?” My hands tremble as I hold the apparatus, my heart hammers so hard that it could come out of my chest.

_"Affirmative, we are at the entrance, the girl is very upset, she does not want anyone to approach her and she does not stop insulting us all."_

I breathe relieved for a moment, at least it's still here, but then I remember Lincoln's words and I unsettle again.

"Make sure she doesn't go, I need to talk to her and please try to calm her down" I beg walking quickly to the elevator.

_"Yes ma'am"_ the transmission is cut, I am so impatient and agitated that I run down the stairs, heading to the entrance. My need to get to Lexa only increases over time.  
I treated her badly, caused her to get nervous and if something happens to her it will only be my fault. I cannot allow anything bad to happen to her.

From now on this omega is my responsibility.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk. A new character enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I bring you a new chapter. Once again I want to thank you all for the good acceptance that this fic had, it would not be possible without you.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and happy Valentine's Day everyone😁

I walk in a hurry towards the exit, a treacherous tear rolls down my cheek and I dry it abruptly, I am furious but my omega cannot help but feel rejected and sad.

A few days ago I saw on the news that Clarke Griffin was back from her trip to China and I decided to come as soon as possible to talk to her about the pup. This morning I communicated my decision to Luna and she insisted on accompanying me to wich I agreed, I do not trust these people. When we arrived we tried to talk to the security man, a terribly unfriendly and unpleasant dark-skinned beta who looked at us with disdain just because we are omega.

Of course neither Luna nor I were silent, we argued with that idiot and the screams attracted another dark skinned beta and stoic expression that, incredible as it may seem, treated us better despite its rigid posture and hard facial expression. We talked to her who spoke to another young woman on the radio and in the end they let me through, Luna stayed outside the huge black lattice waiting for me.  
I went up all those floors, I got to Griffin's office and ... well, the unhappy practically spat in my face that I was just one more another powder on her long list. Idiot bitch.

I cross the reception without even greeting the secretary and go directly to where the guard from before and the terrifying woman are standing talking to each other.

"Thanks for your time, I'm out of here" I say sounding as rude as possible, my omega may be hurt by the rejection of that alpha but I'm me angry.

_"Our alpha does not want us"_ exclaims my sobbed omega.

She is not my alpha and never will be, I will not let my instincts dominate me, this is not just about my feminine pride, there is an innocent child in the middle. Before I can go one step further I feel like I'm being held firmly by the arm.

"Excuse me miss, you cannot leave" the woman this totally serious, the scars and tattoos on her face are intimidating, but that tone of voice so devoid of emotions it makes freeze my blood. I should never have come.

"Let go of me" outraged bellow trying to get rid of her grip obviously failing.

"Hey what the hell is going on? Leave her alone" Exclaims Luna on the other side of the gate.

"You won't get out of here until Mrs. Griffin orders it" says the guy with excessive pride. I'm starting to freak out, I think Clarke lates a while to be aware of what I said and now she's going to keep me here.

"Indra, let her go" through the door appear a tall, muscular young man, also with dark skin and a much shorter girl with black hair. I feel my arm free again and take a few steps back.

"I beg you not to panic, Mrs. Griffin just wants to talk" the boy speaks sweetly but I'm not stupid, that's the tone predators use to catch their prey.

"Get away from me" I demand.

"You're going to stay until the boss says so" says black-haired girl the menacing.

"Octavia shut up" is rebuked by her partner. My fear is non-existent and once again I feel the anger running through my veins.

"Your boss?" I answer by laughing ironic "What makes you believe that your boss has power over me? I don't give a damn what your damn boss wants or doesn't! She doesn't own my life and she's definitely she won't tell me when I can go away" I clench my fists tightly against my side, these assholes are the last straw. "You all think you're better than me, but guess what? They are just some lap dogs at the service of an egotistical millionaire" I point to Octavia and I approach her "Let that idiot dare hold me back, I'm going to kick your ass everyone's butt if they touch me"

I know these people must know how to fight perfectly however I can also be dangerous if my life and my son's are at risk.

"Let me go damn!" I continue to rant "idiots, you are not even alphas and act as such because I am an omega, stop believing yourself important and return to the real world" it is stupid to yell at people that could break my bones in a second, don't blame me I'm furious.

I see the boy approaching again, I didn't realize when he left and he raises her hands in surrender.

"Please Miss Lexa, I beg you to calm down" says conciliator.

"If you dare hurt her I will kill you!" I turn to see Luna who has already started hitting the gate.  
When I'm about to answer I catch a glimpse of a blonde hair running to where we're standing, Clarke Griffin enters the scene with agitated breathing and her suit of thounsands of dollars wrinkled.

_"She's back for us"_ squeals my omega excited, I just cross my arms and look at her defiantly.

"Thanks for calming the situation Lincoln" thanks the beta, this respectfully nods, in fact everyone took a much more formal stance. Dogs.

"Lexa ..." calls me looking at me with those blue eyes that one night they enchanted me just to later see me coldly and cynically "I am very sorry about what happened up there, can we talk please?" pleads.

"Now you want to talk ..." my tone is so poisonous that even I am scared "calm Griffin I am already clear how this works, just one more vagina on the list right?" I should be ashamed to talk about my sex life in front of strangers, but honestly I don't care anymore, I just want to go home.

"Please, I know I behave like an idiot and I swear I regret it, we need to talk our topic"

"Enough, leave me alone, you can be as millionaire as you want, you will not manage my life or my times, I don't want to talk to you" I say without relaxing my posture for a second, someday we will talk about the baby only not today, the conversation from before left me quite disgusted.

"Lexa I beg you, I ..."

"Do you think you have an omega choice? You will do what you are told, you only serve to obey" the idiot from before approaches me with a hostile posture, I immediately go back and start pumping distressed pheromones, I have not forgotten that they are many more.

"If you don't let her go now I'll call Griffin police, I don't give a shit how much money you have, I'll destroy you!" How I thought my pheromones alerted Luna that she now pulled out her phone to show the emergencies number.

Suddenly Clarke lets loose a terrifying growl and takes the guy by the collar of his jacket.

"Never dare to threaten her again you hear? I'll kill you myself if you do!" The blonde's eyes are completely black and her voice is extremely serious. I try to look strong but my omega is scared, the instinct to protect my pupp clouds my mind, there are many omegas that move away from their alphas during pregnancy because they get aggressive.

"Lexa!" Luna's screams awaken me from my lethargy, my friend must be feeling all my fear and anguish. The redhead shakes the bars violently.

"Get out of here Pike and never get close to her again" Clarke abruptly releases the man who falls to the floor and walks away with his neck uncovered as a sign of submission. I feel the air flood with calming pheromones that the blonde is releasing to relax me down, I do not plan to thank her for the gesture.

"Let me go" I say still sounding firm, I need to get out of here.

Clarke looks at me for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Open the doors!" screams, the bars open automatically and Luna runs to hug me. The scandal must have been great because some more people come out of the building, including Murphy.

"Griffin, what the fuck is going on?" Asks a brunette girl wearing a prosthesis on her leg.

"Nothing Raven, it's already solved" replies Clarke exasperated.

"Luna, Lexa what are you doing here?" Murphy looks surprised and even I would say that even terrified, next to him a young woman with black hair and tattoos on her face gives her a look of death. Of course he has a girlfriend.  
Luna approaches him with a determined step and slaps him. I smile pleased, we are not weak omegas.

"You are a coward, you both are and believe me I regret the day I first spoke to you. We are leaving" Luna takes my arm and drags me to the exit, I can hear a small threatening growl in the background.

"Wait!" The businesswoman jogs up to us and looks at me cautiously" let Lincoln take you home, it's the least I can do"

"I don't need to be taken, the subway works perfectly"

"The car is safer" she insists, her alpha must be screaming furiously.

"No" I firmly sentence. Clarke sighs tired and runs a hand over her hair.

"Okay, but please don't forget we should talk. When will you be back?"

"To return?" I inquire scathing "don't even dream about it, I already humbled myself too much here, if you want to talk to me you will come looking for me yourself"  
With that I turn around and leave the place next to Luna, everyone present stands there looking at me incredulous but I don't care in the least, I'm not a weak omega.

"What an idiot bitch" we got home an hour later, along the way I told my friend everything that happened in Griffin's office, I even told him about the slap, taking a huge smile from the redhead "you did very well to put her in her place, she can't treat you the way she wants"

"You didn't stay behind either" I smile funny remembering how loud Murphy's cheek rang.

"That asshole deserved it, I'm not anyone's lover" she mumbled annoyingly "Hey friend, how about I keep my promise and our go out to dinner? It will help us clear our heads,   
In addition, there are not many occasions when our days off from work coincide and you must be hungry, tell me do you feel like something?"

At that moment my stomach sounds rude, after all it seems that I am hungry.

"I still have no cravings Lu, but I accept your invitation and as you may have noticed I am famished" I joke, lately my appetite is voracious.

"How about a hamburger?"

"Of course" I answer happily, I love the huge burgers all greasy and full of cheese "we don't have many options anyway, the smell of fried makes me nauseous, not to mention the seafoods" I frown my nose, although I love fried foods and fish its aroma completely turns my stomach. I guess the baby doesn't like them.

"You will have the hamburger you want and then we will go for ice cream, I'll buy you that chocolate one they sell at the store and you like it so much" I applaud like a happy girl and kiss Luna on the cheek, sweets were always my downfall and now with the theme of pregnancy that passion only increased.

I shower and wear myself a simple flowery summer dress, it is only two days before spring arrives and the weather has become warmer. I decide to let my hair down because I takes too long to try to do some hairstyle, yes my curls are difficult to wear and although I love them there are days when I look like a witch with my hair standing on end.

When we are both ready we leave for a small hamburger joint that is only a few streets away. My cell phone starts ringing and turn it off, I have not answered Anya's calls since yesterday, I wrote him text messages explaining that I am busy but Anya knows me better than anyone and knows that something is wrong, It is only a matter of time before it appears in my house.

We arrived at the place, a small family establishment that luckily is not crowded and ordered the hamburgers, then went to sit at one of the tables.

"Tell me Luna, you've been looking at me since we arrived" I reproach my friend a little irritated by her silent observation.

"You are wrong to ignore Anya, you know that she will not stand idly by and I even dare to say that she must already be buying a plane ticket"

"I will tell they, I just ..." my voice loses strength, I'm making excuses for not talking to my family. I will not be able to lie to they if I hear they voices or see they faces.

"Of what are you afraid Lex?" Luna takes one of my hands and squeezes it to give me her support. I breathe a heavy sigh before I start talking.

"I'm afraid they hate me Lu, I know my family has always been very loving and open-minded, yet a baby changes everything. I literally got pregnant with an unknown alpha on a drunken night, I slept with her because I drank without thinking and that is not the future that my parents wanted for me, yes they always loved the idea of the grandchildren but not so and to top it off the father of this child is that woman of questionable morality. If I tell my father what Griffin told me this afternoon in her office, he will come and make a fuss"

"Friend, Becca and Gustus are amazing people, they will never reject you they love you too much"

"I know" I say sadly "but   
that does not take away that I am irresponsible, Clarke is the owner of the sperm however, I was the one who agreed to go to bed with her. We are both just as guilty in this, she is so famous and I don't want everyone to know who I am or who my family is, to be harassed everywhere or to take pictures of me"

"I'm really sorry Lex, I understand that right now you're a little discouraged, it was all too recent and you don't know how to deal with the situation. Your family loves you and they will understand, you also have all my support" I couldn't help but let go of a couple of tears, I am overwhelmed and I am afraid but there are people who will be there for me no matter what.

"Thanks Lu" the food arrives and I immediately forget all the sensitivity from before to take my huge hamburger full of cheese and bacon and take a big bite, closing my eyes for the feeling of pleasure that invades me.

"Mother of mine Lexa, anyone would say that you are tasting a very expensive exquisite delicacy" I stick out her tongue childishly and continue eating, I must be pregn for a mont and I already feel the hunger of ten people.

The rest of the dinner continues quietly, Luna and I talk about our respective university careers, the semester ends in May, so soon it will be the exam time.  
Luna studies political science, she is extremely solidarity and has a lot of social awareness. Luna's dream is to become a social worker capable of helping thousands of orphaned or abused children to be happy.  
For my part, I wish someday to see my own book published, although I do not discard the idea of teaching literature in schools or universities, it would be an honor to be able to transmit my knowledge.

We arrived in Polis from our small town in Kentucky when we were only nineteen years old. We had worked two years in the fishing supply store that my family has to rent us an apartment, We preferred to be independent from the beginning than live on our respective campuses where we could hardly ever see each other.

Our first apartment was very small and located in one of the most dangerous areas of the city. The place only had a room, an oven, a broken sofa and an old television. I remember that the bathrooms were public and we had to go down to the first floor to use them, even at night when we brushed our teeth before going to sleep; the only advantage was that only a others omegas lived there next to a few beta- some of them also university- since the alphas are all high class, at least we were not afraid of being sexually assaulted while doing our needs.

I have to admit it was quite terrifyng to be there, usually come home from work around ten at night due to the remoteness of the neighborhood with downtown Polis. The streets were dark and desolate at that time, they even robbed me a few times but as I said before no alpha would go to that area, sexual crimes were not common. I did not tell my father that my apartment was so ramshackle or that the area was insecure, if he did he would have insisted on sending me money to rent something better and he just didn't want that.  
We stayed for two years until we finally saved enough to rent a bigger apartment in a better neighborhood.

We came home with a huge jar of chocolate ice cream, Luna was filled, but me still have room for dessert. I sit in the sofa and watch titanic while crying hugging my ice cream, it is a beautifully tragic love story and my sensitivity at the moment is exploding.

At about eleven thirty I am already falling from sleep, I go tired to my room and after putting on my pajamas and brushing my teeth I lie down, imagining laughter from children and small steps ringing from here to there.

I open my eyes slowly, yawn and stretch like a cat making sound some bones, it's Sunday and although I usually work, Mrs. Duncan immediately realized my pregnancy - don't ask me how- and forced me to take two days off per week.  
I feel on the edge of the bed still a little disoriented from sleep, I stare into infinity for a whole minute before I stand up and head to the bathroom where I wash my face and look at myself in the mirror with disgust, my hair is all curled. After spruce me, way to the kitchen, it's already eleven and although my stomach is a little rough I know I have to make all the meals, Luna is not there, she works as a cashier in a supermarket and since we don't have class on weekends she leaves earlier.

I take out a bottle of orange juice and a few fruits from the fridge, I can't eat something heavier even though the nausea is not intense yet. I cut the fruits quietly and hum the lyrics of a song that I really like.  
The doorbell rings suddenly making me startle a little, I leave the knife on the wooden board and wash my hands, this must be the old woman next door, she always complains that our "noises" wake up her cats. She's crazy.

"Mrs. Rossi I already told you a million times that your cats wake up alone" when I open the door I am completely frozen, in front of me appears Clarke Griffin as elegant and imposing as ever. Her long, slender figure is sheathed in one of those expensive brand name suits, her hair is tied in a fairly formal bun, and her eyes are so cold and serious that she could compare them to two ice cubes.

"Good morning Miss Woods, I came all the way here because as you know we have an urgent topic to talk about" Clarke spoke in such a formal way that she seemed to be attending a business meeting. I'm not surprised coming from the infamous Wanheda, for something her nickname is literally death commander and I actually prefer not to comment on it, after all we are going to have a child together.

I look out beyond his presence and notice three other people. It was only now that I realized that glued to the blonde's back are Indra, Lincoln and Octavia, all standing rigidly and empty of any type of facial expression.

_"Are you idiot Lexa? Say something, put her in or tell her to go away but, take off your silly face now!"_  
I straighten up quickly and thank my conscience for saving me.

"Of course Mrs. Griffin, please come in" I step aside to let you in. Clarke looks at her bodyguards and nods, these stand away from the door.

"They will take care that nobody bothers us" says Clarke as she enters, I would like to tell her that there is no gossipys here, but I honestly don't know how true it is.  
I close the door and desperately comb my hair with my fingers taking advantage of the fact that the businesswoman is on her back, surely she must be analyzing my home. I roll my eyes annoyed and cross my arms leaning against the armrest of the sofa.

"It is a very apartment...picturesque" she says with feigned courtesy, this woman is making me angry.

"At least it's humble" I reply defensively, I will not allow to question my home or my lifestyle, I worked hard to achieve what I have.

"Surely" Clarke turns her vision towards me and I watch her eyes darken slightly. Horrified saliva swallow, only now do I realize that I am still wearing my pajamas; This consists of a large old T-shirt that barely covers my thighs and butt. Clarke's sight shamelessly runs through my bare legs, though her face is as stoic as ever.

"Well, I would like you to tell me how you knew where I live" I say with the intention of breaking into, I must have red cheeks of shame. Clarke must realize because she clears throat and raises her proud chin.

"I found out easily, I have absolutely effective methods when I want to find someone" Clarke sits on the couch and takes off the leather gloves she's wearing.

_"She could have looked for us and she didn't, she's only interested in the pupp"_ my omega is sad, but I really don't care that Clarke hasn't contacted me before.  
I sit on the other end of the sofa as far away from the businesswoman as possible, although I am already pregnant I was never alone with an alpha and my rational side screams that I must protect myself.

"So...When did you hear about the pregnancy?"

"Ehh...mmm..I had some small symptoms two weeks after of ours..."encounter" I make quotes with my fingers and awkwardly settle in my place, this is awkward "fifteen days is too early to have most of the most obvious symptoms but still somehow sensed it" Clarke only formally nods, her lack of reaction is shocking "as I was afraid, I waited another week before buying the pregnancy test, I made it and here we are. Two days later I went to your company, everything went wrong and four days have passed since that, so I must have about four weeks of gestation, I have not been to the doctor yet"

The blonde's face is still devoid of emotions, it is hard for me to believe that this is the woman I spent one of the hottest moments of my life with. It doesn't look like her same one that kissed and bit every inch of my body or left my skin burning after touching me with those big hands.

"We will make an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Jaha, he is one of the best in the country and a very good friend of my family. I also spoke to my lawyer Titus Foster, I have opened two trusts in the bank, one is yours when you give birth and the other will be for the child's education"

Surprised blink does she think I need money?

"First of all, tomorrow I work after school, my day off is just Wednesday, so you will have to wait; secondly, Dr. Tsing has attended me since I arrived in Polis and I do not plan to change it. Finally, a trust? This child has not even come into the world yet, he does not need money to go to a good school or university, you have to give him love and the rest will be seen later. I also don't understand why the hell you made me one, I'm fine" Clarke's stony expression finally cracked from a frown.

"We must find out how the boy is as soon as possible Lexa and the money is necessary, Of course I will love my son, that's why I want him to have all the best and you are his mother, I have to make sure you have everything you need, starting with a new apartment" The businesswoman looked at my house almost with contempt. My initial shock is dissolving and I clench my fists with anger.

"I really don't understand how you can have so many lovers when you behave this unpleasant. You're clearly famous, millionaire, alpha and all that, but I still wouldn't sell my dignity for nothing"

"Sorry?" Clarke's tone of voice became much more serious, omegas never usually face an alpha, too bad I am not like other omega.

"You practically come here to send me about which doctor I should go to and when, you say that you have opened a trust for me completely ignoring the fact that I already have a job and you talk about of my apartment with disdain. This place Luna and I pay for it thanks to the hours and hours of effort that we do almost every day. I am not your responsibility or anyone else's, I am of legal age and nor do my parents they order me now, do you understand? I am not one of your properties, Clarke Griffin"

All the nervousness he had flew out the window. The atmosphere begins to get heavy, the blonde's nostrils widen and she inhales deeply, without being aware she pumps aggressive pheromones. I quickly stand up away from her, alphas can get aggressive when an omega rejects them.

Clarke looks at me and immediately stops pumping pheromones.

"Excuse me for that, it was a reflection, it won't happen again" I think I see guilt in her eyes, even so I'm not sure.

"Okay" I affirm without getting close yet.

"You're afraid of me Lexa?" ask seriously.

"No" I lie, she is three times bigger and muscular than me, not to mention all the power she has, although in reality what scares me the most is how my body reacts to her presence.

"Well" Clarke does not take her eyes off me, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end "you are right, I was born with all the privileges in the world but I am not a classist person and I apologize if I gave you that impression. Nor do I want to impose anything on you, if you prefer to visit your doctor I will not object"

"And the trust?" I ask impatiently.

"I figured after giving birth you would want to be with the baby as long as possible. As you know, maternity leave is short-lived and that money will cover your expenses until the pup is a year or even longer"

"I thank you very much but it is not necessary, I will stay home as long as I can and once the child is at least six or seven months old I will return to work. I have my own savings to help me survive" I am saving more than a year ago to be able to buy a car even if it is second hand, I suppose that will not happen.

"You really are difficult" Clarke commented touching the tip of her nose with disgust "I can accept it, but it does not mean that you are my responsibility whether you like it or I will not take care of your well-being. I suggested the apartment because this area can be a little dangerous"

I laughed out loud and Clarke looked at me confused.

"I came here with Luna when I was nineteen, I had been raising money for years and it still didn't reach me to access decent housing. We lived two years in TonDC, our apartment was very small and cold, not to mention that we had to share the bathroom and I was robbed twice on the street"

"TonDC?!" Clarke exclaimed, completely losing his composure "that place is extremely dangerous Lexa and on top of that you just tell me like that you were the victim of two robberies. No, I will not allow it, I will try to convince you to move out of here and in the meantime Indra will accompany you everywhere"

"Hears! I don't need a babysi..." Clarke got up from the couch and stood in front of me forcing me to stretch my neck so I could look at her.

"Listen to me well Lexa Woods, obviously you're still mad at me and I get it, but that baby you have in your belly is mine and you are their mother therefore it is my damn duty to protect them both. You can do whatever tantrum you want, nothing will change. Indra will take care of you when I'm not present and it's my last word"

"Okay" I replied sulking "I want it to be as discreet as possible"

"Deal done" Clarke says pleased "Does your family know?" The question takes me by surprise and I feel a huge lump in my throat.

"No, I still haven't found a chance to tell them" I feel like crying just thinking about my parents' faces.

"I can go with you if you want Where do they live?"

"We are from a small town in Kentucky, I grew up surrounded by trees and animals"

"Oh well I'd still like to join you"

"My father will kill you" I declare convinced, Gustus is extremely overprotective.

"I'll talk to him if the case arises, after all it's my fault that his daughter is pregnant"

"Of both" I reply immediately.

"Anyway, my mother and siblings aren't aware either, I'll tell they in a couple of weeks because I know they'll want to meet you right away"

Nervousness returns to me hitting me like lightning, her mother is a very prestigious surgeon and she will surely be infuriated by the idea that a peasant omega gives her her her first grandson.

The silence is no longer as tense as a few minutes ago. Clarke is watching me again and I do the same, I run through with my eyes her round face adorned with a small upturned nose, a pair of orbs as blue as the ocean and those pink and soft lips decorated with that mole that looks so good on they. I raise my head and find Clarke with a lost sight on my lips, suddenly we were quite close.

Thank heaven my conscience returns before doing something stupid, I blink a few times and move further away from the imposing figure.

"What time on Wednesday?" Questions the blonde in a hoarse tone that makes me tremble.

It takes me a while to react and I remember that I already made an appointment with the doctor, possibly I was wrong not to take Clarke's opinion into account.

"Four in the afternoon at the public hospital" I respond like an automaton, my hormones must calm down.

"Until then, Lexa" Clarke walks past me allowing me to inhale her delicious scent to expensive perfume mixed with tobacco and mint. The scent of this alpha is addictive.  
I hear the door close and I am once again overwhelmed by so many emotions. I put my hand on my belly and rub it gently.  
Clarke's null reaction to the news of her paternity worries me, she was not happy or angry or sad or overwhelmed, nothing just nothing.

Will Wanheda be able to love someone?

We have a long way to go, my son.

Some time later I am still home alone, there are still a couple of hours for Luna to return, I stayed dressed in my night shirt and right now I watch a little television to relax, Clarke's visit altered me a lot.

Again the bell rings and I wrinkle my forehead in confusion, now who the hell is it?

I barely reach get up when I hear an indignant voice.

"I know you're there, I can hear TV!" the person on the other side starts pounding on the door.

Oh shit.

"You haven't answered my calls for days so now you better open the door Lexa Marie Woods!"

All the anxiety rises through my body and my legs begin to shake, each and every one of my motor functions is completely turned off. I hold my breath afraid to make the slightest noise.

"Anya ..." I whisper terrified, now yes I'm in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Clarke meet.
> 
> Clarification: when Anya talks about Lexa's first time, she means that she never had sex with an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here I bring you a new chapter, thank you all for reading and have a good Sunday😀

My throat is completely closed and my hands are soaked from sweat, Anya is here and I have no excuse to avoid her. The moment of truth arrived.

"Open right now Lexa! I'm not going to move until you do" blink disoriented, my body gradually regains its motor functions and I released all the air I've been holding. Taking small steps I go to the door, take the handle and notice how my hand trembles, my eyes burn from the enormous desire to cry that I feel.

I open the door too slowly, everything around me feels like in slow motion scene and on the other side I can glimpse a slim woman with blonde hair, slanted eyes and frowning carrying a huge black suitcase; Anya enters without saying anything and abruptly drops her luggage causing a loud sound. My sister is five years older than me but she always perfectly fulfilled her role as protector, especially considering my omega status.

Neither of them says anything, I keep my head down unable to look at her, she knows me too well and only by seeing my eyes once will she be able to discover all my secrets. The silence is slowly piercing me, it is as if someone took a knife and stuck it in my stomach, a sensation as horrendous as it is painful.

"Lexa ..." Anya speaks at last surely realizing how useless it is to expect I me to say a word. Her tone of voice is much softer, I bet her posture it is also relaxed "sister ... please tell me what's wrong with you? You can't even look me in the face" Anya's voice breaks with that last sentence and it's enough, the beta may appear cold, rude and stoic on the outside, but we are family and I know her I know that Maddi and I are her weakness, her omega sisters whom always protects. It breaks my heart to be hurting her this way, Anya is one of the people I love the most in this world.

"Lex ..." pleads defeated, I completely collapse and release of a screech full of pain, typical in omegas when they are distressed or in danger. Anya becomes alert and immediately takes me in her arms, crushing me against her body. Cry, this time in a much more intense way than when I confessed my pregnancy to Luna, I hide my face in my sister's neck and breathe her citrus scent and to wet earth that reminds me of my childhood.

My screams of agony are heard throughout the house, I can't help it I feel so much shame and helplessness because I'm going to hurt my family thanks my stupidity. Anya strokes my hair tenderly, takes me to the sofa and forces me to sit on her lap rocking and singing a lullaby just like when I was a child and hurting myself.

"Shhh everything is fine honey, I'm already here" my screams turned into little sobs, I still have my face hidden and the tears have not stopped flowing for a second.

I'm not sure exactly how much time passes, it could be minutes, hours or days I don't know, at this moment I lost notion of everything and the only thing that anchors me to reality is Anya's beautiful voice. I need this, for her to comfort me and lull me like a little girl, I need to feel protected, supported and not think about what's to come.

"Lex I beg you, if someone hurt you, tell me, and I promise they will pay for it" I smile a little because Anya is always going to be an inveterate overprotective, I also wonder if Clarke's scent has been impregnated in the environment.

_"Clarke"_... repeat my subconscious, I have to talk about the businesswoman with my sister. This will get ugly.

"Come on look at me baby" Anya raises my chin to connect our looks, It is the first time in months that we see each other in person and the first thing I notice inside his dark eyes is the fury and helplessness of a guardian who has failed in his mission "Tell me, I beg you darling it's killing me to imagine that someone could have hurt you. Also I feel the scent of an alpha here" I open my eyes a lot and my hands tremble again, I should have imagined.

Anya maternally passes a hand down my cheek, she is not a fan of demonstrations of affection, however when one of us is sad, Anya will be the first to come to offer her support and a shoulder to cry on.

"I ..." I am barely able to pronounce that brief monosyllable, the blonde looks at me fondly, I must have eyes puffed up and red "something happened" I finish the sentence.

"Calm down Lex, you can tell me anything, you already know"

"Ann I ..." I swallow saliva and close my eyes for a moment to concentrate "I did something wrong ..." finally loose feeling enormous discomfort, my son it is not a misfortune however, the circumstances that led to his conception yes . I also don't know how the others are going to take it, only Luna was happy because Clarke didn't even show any emotion and it's her sire.  
I hurts a lot more for the pup than for myself.

"What did you do?" ask cautiously "you are an amazing person Lex, you could never do something wrong"  
I smile sadly, she has no idea what news I'm about to give her.

"Ann ... about a month ago I visited the Grounders club with Luna ..." Anya looks at me confused.

"Grounders? That club is exclusive to people from Lexa high society. How the hell did they get in?"

"Luna was talking to a beta boy for a few months, he invited us there" I get up from Anya's lap and sit next to him.

"They meeted a stranger?" Her tone of voice changes completely and acquires a tint of reproach.

"The point is ... we got there and saw the boy, his name was Murphy and he seemed nice, we had a quiet chat and he paid for the drinks we had"  
Anya runs her hand over her face and exasperated bufa, only now am I just realize how stupid we were because nobody assures us that Murphy had no intention of getting drunk on purpose.

"Damn, Lexa! How many times have I talked to you about taking drinks from a stranger? And the dangers of the internet? Luna and you are two unconscious, on top of that site is crowded with drugged and degenerate alphas, anything could have happened to them" the beta moves its hands furiously to show me its point, But I know very well the danger to which we exposed ourselves and I still haven't even gotten to the worst part of the story.

"I know ... you're right we didn't think, we started drinking with this boy and we ended up a little drunk"

"Oh Lexa, you really make me mad" Anya gets up from the sofa and starts walking back and forth like a caged lion "you know dad let you come to Polis on the condition that you take care of yourself and be responsible. You are an omega with no mating marks you can be attacked at any time"

"Anya ... please let me continue" my sister nods and relaxes her posture "as I said, we drank a lot and at some point in the night I decided to go to the dance floor. I was there for several minutes until I noticed how an alpha was looking at me from the VIP area ...

"Lexa, what the hell happened?" interrupts the alarmed blonde.

"You know well that I was never intimate with any alpha, I don't even like them but she ... the alcohol in my system cloudy my thoughts, I know it's no excuse" under my embarrassed head "we flirted for a while and then went to a room ... " Anya loose little horrified scream, new tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh my god, Lexa please tell me nothing happened" she begs desperately.

"Sorry" barely whispered in dismay. This situation is so surreal, I never imagined that I would be disappointing my sister in this way.

"Lex darling look at me" I barely look up, Anya's face is a little pale "you were never with an alpha ... honey tell me they did not knot you. Lexi, how could you be so unconscious? The alpha-omega connection is one of the strongest and most special and you gave your first time to a stranger. I don't object to your partner being alpha, I just want someone next to you who loves and respects you"

My eyes are so wet from crying that my sight is blurred, I must tell you now.  
  
"Ann knotted me ... and we ... we don't use protection ..." Anya closes her eyes and wobbles backwards, I think she already imagines the rest.

"No ..." whispers disoriented "the knot is ... all that process is always exhausting for an omega, especially the first time ... Lexa that should only be done with the person you love and on top of that you tell me that they did not use a condom or it did not cross your mind to have tea ... I am overwhelmed at the moment"

"Almost a week ago" I say lost in my thoughts, I can no longer shut him up "I had a pregnancy test because I had been having some somewhat suspicious symptoms..." Anya's eyes open exaggeratedly, her face contracts with fury.

"I'm pregnant" I sentence with the lost look. Everything is in absolute silence, my mind is completely disconnected from reality, I can only hear the incessant rattling that my heart makes. Beats, my own heartbeat starts to drive me crazy, I put my hands to my ears in a useless attempt to shut them up, it doesn't work.

"Hey Lex, come back to me" I only remember Anya's presence thanks to the sound of her voice, I see her leaning in front of me with her hand on my knee, at what point did she get so close?

"Sorry Anya, please don't hate me" I sound hurt and weak and that bothers me greatly, I hate feeling vulnerable. All my life society has tried to pigeonhole me in a submissive role that I simply cannot bear.

"Sister ... I can't believe this, I swear I don't want to get mad or yell at you because you must be going through a difficult time but how could you be so irresponsible? You're already a woman, you know how fertile omegas are when they have sex with an alpha, you're smart Lex I just don't understand ... "

"I know I'm a fucking idiot, I don't need you to point it out to me!" It exploded by I standing up and pushing Anya slightly, I'm tired of feeling guilty about something that could happen to anyone, I'm not perfect and nobody should judge me "Do you think it's easy? You are a beta, You will never know all the things I had to face since I was born, you are not destined to become a machine whose sole purpose is to give birth to children or get down on all fours when your alpha wants to fuck" million flashbacks fly to my mind, It disgusts me just thinking about the people who wanted to take advantage of me "supposedly I must be a sweet housewife who does not think and lowers her head, but that's not me and you're right I screwed it up, please I need you to support me on this, since in a short time I will be qualified out as a whore"

"Forgive me alone ..." Anya's facial features harden again "A whore? Why would they call you that?" I do not answer, any pregnant and without a partner omega would be denigrated.

"Because this is the world we live in" I declare "also in my case I am twice as stupid, I get pregnant with too particular an alpha"

"Who?" The blonde speaks furiously but not against me, she must want to kill the person responsible for this.

"Clarke Griffin" I loose quietly, it's not like he has anything else to lose, besides dignity.

"Griffin ..." murmurs Anya stuned "That Griffin ... Wanheda?"

"Of course"

"Damn!" Anya shouts uncontrolled " idiot miserable, that damn woman manipulated you to take you to her bed, now I understand everything!" I'd like to talk and contradict her because Clarke didn't do anything to me that I didn't want to but she's so angry that she won't listen to me "hell, Lex do you have any idea what her nickname means? The rumors around him? That girl is extremely dangerous, they say that if someone messes with her or some of her family or friends, that person will disappear or something bad will happen to her"

It is true that there are such rumors and in part I was afraid that Clarke would hurt me however, I have to admit that it misplaced me with her intentions to protect me and the baby.

"Did you tell him? Did he threaten or abandon you? That idiot will take care of the child or I'm going to kill her, I don't care if she owns this shitty city"

"Yes, I said to him and although at first he treated me a little badly when she realized the news she came looking for me. Was even here a couple of hours ago, we talked about the pup, she will take over" I sad, I had no intention of allowing a war to start between Clarke and Anya, especially since I don't want the latter to get hurt.

"She had better and how is it that I treat you badly? I will have a very serious conversation with that woman" all my senses are alert, I grab Anya by the shoulders and force her to look at me.

"I beg you Ann, do nothing, everything is already resolved" more tears accumulate in my eyes, it's all my fault.

"Hey, don't cry beautiful" Anya smiles lovingly at me and runs her thumb down my cheek "sure you solved everything, you are strong and brave, but I am your older sister and it is my duty to speak to this alpha. I need to make a few things clear to him"

"But I'm telling you that I ..."

"Enough Lexa" interrupts firmly "I promise I will not make any scandal, my decision has already been made and there is nothing you can do to change it, I will speak to Clarke Griffin"

"I hate that decide things for me" I cross my arms annoyed by remembering how Clarke also forced me to accept her bodyguard.

"I'm sorry to make you feel like this but you know me well, you are my little sister and I'm going to make sure you are respected" Anya hugs me tightly "I can't believe you are going to be mom"

"I still can't believe it"

"I don't want you to think I'm upset Lexa, of course I didn't expect you to have a child now and less in these circumstances, but don't think for a second that I'm not going to support you, this child will receive all the love in the world"

"Do you think dad will think the same?" I ask with my face hidden in his neck.

"Daddy will go crazy with this baby, he will be furious but not with you"

"Clarke is as responsible for this as I am" I clarify, the businesswoman may have questionable attitudes, however both of us created this whole situation and Clarke took over of everything.

"Dad is dad, you are his little omega and an alpha got you pregnant, he will want to make sure you don't disrespect you" I roll my eyes but say nothing, These two are stubborn and even if I tell them a million times that Clarke took responsibility they will want to make sure she keeps her word.

"I'm going to the hospital on Wednesday for a consultation with Dr. Tsing, you can join me if you want, Clarke will be there, too"

"Obviously I will go with you, I would never leave you alone in this, plus I will have the opportunity to have a little chat with her" Anya's jaw tightens and immediately all my alarms go off.

"Behave yourself, I will go to the doctor to make sure that my son is well, it is not the place or the time to put together any kind of discussion or fight" I warn severely, a hospital is not a place of scandals.

"I'll just talk to her" Anya sighs defeated "I admit I would love to go to her company right now and break her face, but I will hold back for you and the pup" seat pleaced, I can't stop Anya from having "the chat" with Clarke however I prefer that than to fix this situation with the fists.

"You must tell mom and dad ..." suddenly all my anguish returns, although on the outside I do not cry inside my heart bleeds without stopping. My parents are my heroes and I don't want them to be disappointed in me.

"That is complicated ..." I murmur insecurely.

"Lex, they love you with their whole damn life, they will never let go of your hand, much less right now. We have to tell them"

"We have?" I ask curious.

"Did you think I'd let you do it alone? We are sisters, I will always be with you and if Clarke only gives you money and decides not to be present, I don't care because you and I will get ahead together. We will raise this child to be a great man or woman, I promise"  
  
I cry, this time with emotion and I hug my sister with force, those who don't know her judge her as a bitch without feelings but I tell those people to fuckk off because Anya is one of the kindest people, loving and incredible of this whole damn world.

The days go by so fast that they seem to fly one after the other, I have started to have morning sickness and my breasts are a little bigger as well as sensitive. Anya settled in the house, she sleeps with me since we don't have another room, that same day came when Luna arrive sat us both down and spoke very seriously about the dangers of talking to a stranger through social media, she is right in everything and we get it cheap, yes, I'm pregnant but something really bad could have happened to me that night. Being omega is difficult.

Now I am in front of the huge full body mirror that I have in my room, today I must go to my first appointment with the doctor, one of the other eight that I have left. Lorelei Tsing has been my gynecologist since I arrived in Polis, she is a friendly and helpful omega whom I admire for having gotten where she got, it is very strange that an omega studies a university degree, much less medicine.

Nervously alder the folds of my skirt, spring at last she was present and the weather became noticeably warmer. I also wear a tank top and flat sandals, I don't wear heels unless necessary. My brown curls cascade down my back and I can't help but comb them with my fingers once again. I look at my belly and even get on my side, it doesn't even show a small swelling, I stretch my hips forward pretending to have a huge belly, this is completely surreal.

"Lexa, we're going to be late!" Anya's screams take me out of my little game, I laugh happily and go to the entrance where my sister is waiting anxiously for me.

"You were taking, the Uber will arrive at any moment" just seat and we were in a comfortable silence.

Anya works at a law firm in Los Angeles, she is tough and unforgiving when facing in trial and she has been saving almost since the day she graduated so she can put on her own law firm, I am very proud of her.

Our vehicle arrives and we start heading towards the huge public hospital in Polis, here almost all the patients are omega like some doctors, of the few omega doctors that exist they all end up to that site. My sister and I have our fingers intertwined all the way, I'm really going to be a mother and I still can't finish assimilating it, my body will undergo very important changes and I will have the responsibility to form the personality and ideals of another human being, one that will be attached to me for the rest of my life. Clarke doesn't help much to appease my fears either, she hasn't even left a phone number to contact her and that makes me wonder how we are going to raise a child together.

When we arrived I can see several television cameras at the entrance implying that the blonde is already here, we paid the fee and headed inside holding hands. My nerves increase as we go, Anya must notice because she squeezes my palm and smiles lovingly at me. We walked to the reception to announce my shift with the doctor but before arriving a huge guy, bald and dressed in a suit approaches.

"Miss Woods, my name is Tristan Johnson, Mrs. Griffin is waiting for you upstairs, please follow me" Tristan started walking without giving me time to say anything, I quickly followed him dragging Anya whose eyebrow was arched.

I know the upper floor quite well, I have had many checks in recent years, but when we got out of the elevator what I least hope is to find the place completely empty. The smell of tobacco already floods my nostrils, my omega jumps happily as I try to silence it. Sitting looking absentmindedly at her phone is the powerful Clarke Griffin, surrounded by bodyguards (including Indra and Octavia) wearing black striped dress pants and a white shirt, It is the simplest thing I have seen her dressed. The blonde waves in her hair fall delicately on her right shoulder and I wonder how she does to keep them so controlled. Clarke's head rises immediately and her blue eyes rest on me before staring at my hand holding Anya's.

The blonde gets up from her seat, does not wear high shoes, and is still much taller than me. I can tell by how tense they are getting put their muscles under that shirt that she's upset. It's not like he's looking at her strong arms.

_"Liar"_ claims my conscience.

"Thank you very much for bringing her, Tristan" the bald man nods and stands rigidly with the others "it is a real pleasure to see you again Lexa, I did not know that you would come accompanied" Clarke's gaze flies towards Anya and both they challenged each other, for my part I'm a little shaken by Clarke's hoarse tone of voice, that woman radiates a bewitching authority.

"My name is Anya Woods" my sister introduces herself without even offering her hand "I am Lexa's older sister and I think you owe me a few explanations" Clarke's countenance changes completely, straightens her back and raises her chin.

"Of course Miss Woods, this is not the time to have such a conversation however you can stop by my company tomorrow"

"Rest assured I will" Anya's harsh tone does not falter at any time "and my father will come soon, will also have to talk to him"

"Previously told Lexa that I wanted to reunite with her family" I am a little uncomfortable with the conversation, it bothers me that they talk about me like that, after all I am not a girl who cannot speak or make decisions for herself .

"Well this discussion is over, I hate being treated like an idiot" I intervene shamelessly, Anya just snorts annoyed while Clarke and her bodyguards look at me in amazement, it must seem strange to they than Anya not silencing me.

"Where are all the people?" I ask curious. Clarke's amazement goes away as fast as it came and she puts that stoic mask back on her face.

"I wanted this meeting to be as private as possible, I spoke to the hospital director to transfer the patients to the other plants, luckily there are not many people" it ends normally, I frown indignantly by what I just heard .

"Did you get the other people out of here so they wouldn't recognize you?" I rebuke her angrily "you can't do that, those people have every right in the world to be attended"

"I told you that they were transferred to the other plants and that there were not many, calm down, also if it had been necessary I would have paid for the consultation of those people in the prestigious Jaha clinic" exasperated bufo, this woman has to understand that money does not it's all.

"The vast majority of us who come here are omegas, you know why? Because we are at the bottom of society, everyone sees us as desperate sex objects who cannot control their impulses, we could never access a more dignified hospital without being related to some alpha. The patients of this hospital do not need you to samples your luxuries in their faces or force them to take attend of themselves elsewhere just because you are used to everyone doing what you say. The next time I come I want to see this waiting room full or I will not enter the checkup" not a fly flies on site, I can say that Clarke's employees are extremely shocked, on the other hand Anya has a great proud smile on her face.

"Will everything I do always bother you?" the blonde's flat and uniform tone begins to break, the frustration is evident.

"It only bothers me when they are superb and discriminatory acts, I can't blame you for having no idea how we omega feel or the lower and middle class in general, but I can prevent you from despising us"

"I don't do such a thing" she defends herself annoyed, her eyes have a dangerous shine. I do not go back, on the contrary I get closer to her and point her out.

"When I went to your office the first thing you thought was that I was looking for money or that I had fallen in love with you, that only crossed your mind because I am an omega and we are supposed to lose our panties when we see an alpha, it is not like this?" river without humor "the fact that your lovers sell their dignity for money does not mean me to do the same, I don't judge them each one can do with their body what they want"

"Did she tell you what?!" Anya screams furiously and I know I talked about more, she walks to Clarke decisively, both Indra and Octavia and the others get alert and my heart beats quickly.

"Woods?" Dr. Tsing's soft voice is enough to stop the situation. Sigh relieved and I thank the brunette internally for appearing.

"Here"

"Please come in" I'm going to move and both Clarke and Anya stand next to me. They look challenging.

"I'm going with you Lexa" Anya sentences without removing her dark eyes from the blue, Clarke clenches her jaw, I must intervene immediately.

"I'll be fine Ann, wait for me here" My sister looks at me like I'm crazy and I just shrug, like it or not Clarke has every right in the world to come in with me.

Anya crosses her arms frustrated and moves away, out of the corner of her eye I see how the businesswoman smiles pleased. I haven't seen her smile since that night, but it is not an honest smile.

I walk into the office with Clarke on my heels, I sit in front of the doctor with the blonde next to me.

"I understand that you come to by pregnancy consultation?" Lorelei stares at me and I read the question how the hell are you pregnant with Clarke Griffin? Written on her face. I honestly myself I don't know.

"That's right" I confirm nervously.

"I suppose you are the father?" Inquire now looking at Clarke.

" Exactly, Indeed, I would like to know how Lexa and the pup are doing"

"Okay, Lexa go behind the screen and please take off your skirt and underwear, I'll be with you in a few moments" I'm heading towards the screen that covers the gynecological exam chair.

When I'm naked from the waist down I get on the couch and adjust my legs so that they stay open.  
A few seconds later Dr. Tsing appears and stands between my legs while puts on latex gloves.

"I'm sorry for the delay, it was difficult to convince the alpha back there from not will enter" my cheeks immediately turn red, Clarke already saw my private parts, but at that moment I was drunk and uninhibited.

"I imagine ..." I murmur embarrassed.

"One day you and I will get together and tell me how the hell you ended up in this situation"

"Take it for granted" I assure. A small growl sounds on the other side of the screen. The doctor laughs and I just roll my eyes, alphas are impossible.

"Well let's start" the brunette turns on a small light located on the side of the chair and brings her face closer to look at me. I close my eyes as I feel the gentle pressure of Tsing's fingers at the entrance to my vagina.  
Time passes and I feel Clarke's presence too close to the screen, the doctor continues her checkup, the hands of the clock move in a constant tick tock that numbs me.

I cannot say that this experience is gratifying, although being a mother was not among the priorities of my life, I will not deny that I was very excited about the idea of starting a family, going through the experience of a pregnancy. I wanted that once I finished my career and had another job besides a house of my own. I imagined going through this accompanied by a good girl who loved me as much as I loved her, I even thought about getting married someday. Now that's just plans for a non-existent future.

"We're done Lexa, please get dressed and I'll wait for you on the other side" seat mechanically and I keep lost in my thoughts while I put my clothes on. For a second I pretend that the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life is waiting for me outside, who will see me appear and will smile with love and then we will both sit in front of the doctor and hold hands to hear everything about our son. When I go out I just find Clarke already sitting waiting, I guess this is my reality.

I approach them and take a seat without looking at my partner.

"Okay ladies, based on the non-invasive touch I have made to Lexa, I can determine that the pup is about four and a half weeks old of life. It is still very early to do an ultrasound, the baby is too small and almost nothing will be seen, yet Lexa I needs you to come back on Friday to do a blood study. I will attend you until the third month, from there I will derive you to Dr. Wallace, he is a very good obstetrician and my friend"

"Then Lexa is fine?" Clarke asks.

"From what I saw she is in perfect condition, yet the blood test will help us know how high her defenses are. By any chance, you noticed blood stains on your underwear?" Lorelei speaks directly to me and I feel Clarke's eyes fixed on me.

"No" I reply.

"Well although it is absolutely normal to have a little bleeding you're just finishing your first month of pregnancy, everything is too risky at this stage" fearful seat, I am very scared by the idea of losing my baby.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Clarke sounds scared and I look at her stunned, I never thought I could relate the word fear to this very powerful woman.

"Well ... there are prenatal vitamins, they are somewhat expensive but ..."

"I don't care" interrupts Clarke authoritative "money is no problem, just write down the name and I'll get them. I would also like to know more about the pregnancy and diet recommends for Lexa" I can't even utter a word because of the surprise, she really cares about me?

_"Be careful Lexa"_ warns my conscience.

"From the second month the nausea will increase considerably, they must not necessarily be accompanied by vomiting and can occur at any time of the day. The breasts will continue to grow and become more sensitive, it is likely that they will hurt. You will also feel dizzy and you will have aversion to certain aromas or flavors, in addition to urinating very often and constantly sleeping. As for food, it is clear that the intake of alcohol or pills as well as smoking is totally prohibited, I do not recommend the consumption of coffee, fried foods or sweets, I know you will have cravings and that is fine but I need you to moderate the consumption of these products"

I nod vigorously, I love sweets but I guess I will have to control myself.

"Likewise your diet must be full of meat, fish, cereals, fruits, vegetables and dairy. It is important that your body has nutrients such as calcium, iron, folic acid, iodine, and omega. 3. Since we don't always get these nutrients from food, vitamins will help you. Eat small servings throughout the day instead of a big food, you will have acidity if you do that. Stay hydrated, drink plenty of water or freshly squeezed fruit juices, also be sure to cook food perfectly, don't use too much salt and as I said before avoid frying"

The doctor writes all this down on paper, I am a little dizzy with so many indications, my diet is not so good that let's say and now I will have to change it totally, on top of that I love coffee and I am not a fan of vegetables.

"That's it, I see them next month, Lexa don't forget to do that analysis and visit a clinical doctor for a general checkup"

We shake hands with the doctor and leave the office. Anya immediately ran to me and hugged me, I returned the hug needing her presence.

"Let's go" I take Anya by the arm and head to the elevator.

"Wait" Clarke stops me with Indra stoically at her side.

"As we agreed, Indra will accompany you home, she will go with you to college and your work"

"Sorry?" Anya sounds incredulous and I raise my hand to silence her.

"It is true, we reached an agreement"

"I assure you this is just for Lexa's safety, we'll talk better tomorrow"

Anya nods resigned and together with Indra we got on the elevator. The trip home is uncomfortable to say the least, I tell my sister about my consultation but I cannot forget the silent and intimidating presence of the woman next to me.  
I have a feeling this is not the only security measure Clarke is going to take with me and I honestly find it amazing all the hassles it is her are taking to ensure my well-being.

Wanheda is definitely a mystery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Clarke talk. We know a little more about Clarke's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well welcome to a new chapter, this time we are going to see the dark side of Clarke and what happens to those who mess with Wanheda.
> 
> Thanks for all your support and happy Sunday😀

I throw the papers with abruptness upon the writing-desk and exhausted sigh, I will not manage to concentrate itself today. My thoughts travel time and time again to the beautiful Omega that it loads with my pup.

 _"Yes,_ _my_ _pup..."_ still I cannot believe it, I am not safe of how I feel, sad? angry? Not definitively, but either I will not jump of happiness, this was not my moment to have children, even so I must admit that there is a nice puncture in my stomach, as I said my emotions before are a jumble.

I look the expensive gold clock in my wrist, at any time Anya Woods will enter by that door asking explanations and I could see yesterday in the hospital she was only contained in her reactions by the presence of Lexa.

Lexa. That woman is an enormous mystery, I never crossed with a Omega as her and that I was years breaking to me the head to try to understand because Finn it did what it did to me. Lexa is different, she seems to hate the luxuries and the privileges, that woman with her beauty could have to any alpha that it wishes, could live a comfortable and ostentatious life, but she prefers to remain in her small apartment working in a library not known. I really do not understand it, any Omega would want to leave the marginality and to become the companion of an alpha nevertheless, Lexa has other ideas.

I know everything on Lexa, where it grew, what school did she go to, who are their parents, everything. I commanded to my better investigators to find out everything what they could because Lexa will be part of my life for always from now.

It is beautiful with that curled brown hair that is so smooth and smells so well, that bronzed body, prominent hips, heavy thighs and perfectly round buttock. But what I like more of her are her eyes, enormous and as green as the same amazons.

"Shit" I mumble irritated, have been thinking too much about Lexa, I like she and I am not going to deny it, by something we lay down, we have an incredible sexual chemistry. I am not either going to hide my feelings, I was always very safe of my same one and when somebody attracts to me simply I go and I conquer it nevertheless, that brunette seems immune to all enchantments.

I listen to a smooth touch in the door, cross the arms behind the back and I straighten myself.

"Pass" I order authoritarian, next enters my secretary Lilian, a beautiful omega of black hair and brown eyes.

"Here it is what you ordered in the pharmacy Mrs. Griffin" the woman sensually wags its hips from a side to other to cause to me, has a good ass and I fucked her a pair of times, but now I am not of humor for this. I grab stock-market without at least looking it and I place it on the writing-desk.

"Thanks Lilian, retreat" the omega makes an annoyed face but it does not dare to contradict to me. I look at the tight pencil skirt she's wearing imprisoning her thighs and I imagine another person in it.

When I'm alone I focus again on the prenatal vitamins that I bought, they are two bottles large enough to cover these first three months, I also asked Indra to tell me absolutely everything that Lexa does and to pay special attention to what she buys or consumes on the street, Dr. Tsing was very clear on the issue of food.

"Why the hell am I finding out about this now!" my office door opens abruptly and I can't help but jump a little. Raven enters at full speed and looks at me offended "seriously Griffin? Are you going to have a child with a stranger and you didn't tell me anything?" I can't say that her knowledge about the pup surprises me, sooner or later it would happen.

"I'm not going to publish it in Raven newspapers" quickly I close the door again to prevent someone else from listening "who told you?"

"Octavia" answers without hesitation, great, now my whole group of friends will know.

"Octavia should learn to keep her mouth shut" she growled annoyed, Raven was unfazed due to her alpha status.

"I did not come here to talk about Octavia, Clarke, tell me the truth, did you get that girl pregnant? Sorry if I distrust her but you are very rich and coveted, especially by omegas and as I understand she is one" I frown at Raven's comment was this what Lexa meant when she spoke of unintentional discrimination?

"Being omega doesn't mean being desperate to fucked by an alpha, I had sex with that woman and I didn't use a Raven condom, I know perfectly well that this baby is mine" I wasn't going to tell her or anyone else that I was Lexa's first alpha, that belongs to her privacy.

"Oh shit, Clarke" the Latina sits on the sofa that is located in the corner for when I want to rest and slaps her forehead "blonde you're screwed, when Abby finds out, she gon to kill you, just like I want to do it too. You aware of the situation? A son is not a game Clarke, your lifestyle will take a like a full turn, you can fuck as many people as you want if you are alone but with a child in the middle those things change "

"You do the same" I defend myself annoyingly, having had several sexual partners does not make me a bad person.

"Yes but I did not impregnate any of my lovers"

"What's done is done, there is no going back. That pup is going to be born and I must take care of him and his mother"

"God Clarke, are you even hearing yourself? It's only a matter of time before the media finds out, that poor girl will be the center of everyone's attention" a little roar escapes from my throat, I'm not going to let them torment Lexa because of guilt of my fame. "I will do whatever it takes to protect that girl's honor, she is innocent."

Raven smiles wryly before combing her ponytail with her fingers. "It's not so innocent, a son is made of two"

"You know nothing!" I roar once more.

"You're right we're both guilty, but that doesn't mean it's okay to torment or judge a girl for being an omega or belonging to a lower class" Raven gets up from the couch and faces me.

"I don't give a shit about social status, I don't even like omegas that, I'm just trying to make you understand the magnitude of this problem. Octavia told me everything, she told me how that girl practically sent you to hell in public" Raven lets out a little laugh and I roll my eyes, her clearly going to tease "I'm not going to deny that I like that attitude, but we live in a difficult world and such behaviors are not accepted by most, you also know what they will say about an omega pregnant and without a partner. You're not ready to be a mother either, I love you so much Clarke, but I must tell you that sometimes your lack of empathy scares me. Tell me the truth did you even have an honest conversation with this young woman that does not involve money or something like that?" I blink confused without being sure how to answer "Exactly, what the outsiders say matters nothing however, that is the mother of your child you cannot treat her like a shareholder. What about the child? That baby has to receive absolutely all of your love Clarke, this is not one of those businesses that you fix with money or commercial agreements"

It's impressive because Raven is one of the few people who manages to leave me speechless, she's so right about everything. I was not even happy with the news of the pregnancy and it is logical, I do not know Lexa and I do not love her enough to decide to have a family with her, we are nothing more than two strangers who fucked drunk and screwed up. Even so I feel a pretty strong attraction for the omega, I would like to meet her.

"Friend" before my silence Raven takes my hands and has a soft tone of voice that she rarely uses "please react, face the consequences of your actions if you chose to continue with the pregnancy, that child will form his character and personality based on to the love he receive from both mothers, do you want him to hate you for being cold and insensitive to him? " I bow my head sadly, I'm terribly confused.

The door rings once more, I quickly let go of Raven and order my secretary to come in.

"Anya Woods just arrived, she has a date" I snort overwhelmed, now if it's going to get ugly.

"Tell her to come up" I order, Lilian nods, I feel Raven's gaze silently asking me what is going on "is Lexa's older sister" I clarify.

"The rude blonde?" she exclaims happily "Or she also told me about her, she said that she was very close to breaking your face" Raven smiles excitedly and I wonder what the hell is wrong with my friends.

"Do they really love me? Because they seem more like my enemies than anything else"

"Relax Griffin, you know we adore you" the Latina kisses me in the air and I stick my tongue out in a childish way, I would never do this in public.

From the outside I feel a slight smell of citrus and earth, the beta do not usually have such strong fragrances or at least I do not perceive them as much since I do not like them. Instead Raven completely shed the mocking expression that adorned her face.

"So this is your empire, I'm not impressed at all" the owner of that such a high voice makes her way into my office. Anya Woods walks gracefully but confidently, her straight hair combed perfectly and loose - a clear difference from the unruly curls from Lexa- he wears nice black dress pants that fit perfectly around her toned legs and a simple navy blue shirt that reveals a pair of strong arms. Anya is undoubtedly a very attractive woman.

I see how Raven inspects the beta from top to bottom without any dissimulation, I hope she does not do anything silly.

"Well what do we have here?" exclaims the Latina coming out of her stupor, she is definitely about to do something stupid "but if they are beautiful cheekbones, although let me tell you that the owner is even more attractive"

Anya crosses her arms and looks at Raven in boredom.

"Don't waste your alpha time, I just came here to talk about a personal topic, in fact I they displease" Anya lets out with venom, Raven recoils in surprise, no beta has been able to resist her charms, until now.

"Oh come on pretty, you and I could have a lot of fun" I notice a slight change in the environment, the Latina must be pumping pheromones to attract the beta.

"Look idiot if you want to fuck go and find another pussy to put your horrendous cock, I already told you that I'm here to fix a personal matter. Now you better get out before I break your other leg" Anya does not back and this is the second time I witnessed an alpha being challenged, the first was Lexa with myself.  
Raven looks shocked and nods before leaving but not before looking at the blonde's ass. The Latina looks at me stunned and I just shrug my shoulders, the Woods sisters have character.

Once alone the tension in the environment does nothing but increase, I want to come to terms with Anya but I will not allow her to challenge my dominance.

"Okay Griffin" the blonde sits on my couch without asking for permission "you better start talking" the poison in her voice is still present and I have to try very hard not to release pheromones to subdue her.

"I trust that your sister already told you how was the situation. We were somewhat drunk and what happened happened, I will not give details of that moment" for some reason I do not want anyone to know anything about it, as I said before it belongs to my privacy and the of Lexa.

"Yes, I know everything and like to my sister I will tell you that you were irresponsible, you did not take care of yourself and more importantly you did not take care of she"

"I'm clean" she growled offended.

"And why should I believe you? You always show up with a different couple hanging on your arm, everyone knows that you have many lovers even sometimes you are with more than one the same night. I don't give a damn how many you sleep with, that's not my problem, but you had unprotected sex with my little sister and I demand that you take an exam "  
I clench my fists in anger, this woman is driving me crazy. I inhale deeply in an attempt to compose myself.

"I reiterate that I am clean but if it leaves you calmer I will take that exam" Anya looks at me coldly and nods.

"You better Griffin, I am also a lawyer and I have had an infinite number of lawsuits for alimony, if you ever to abandon Lexa I will kick your butt in court" she threatens, I start pumping pheromones to try to show her neck. The beta stands up abruptly and stands in front of me "better leave all this shit of dominant alpha, you will not get me to submit to you and believe me you are not the first idiot who tried" my pumping stopped immediately, she is definitely worse than Lexa.

"I'm sorry, it was totally involuntary" I lie "the financial issue is solved, I even offered Lexa a new apartment and she refused" Anya smiles, pleased with my statement.

"If you think that Lexa is a silly omega who only aspires to have a life full of luxury and comfort you are very wrong. We were raised to be strong and independent"

"Listen to me well" she interrupts "Lexa already told me what you told her when she came here to inform you of the pregnancy, I will not break your face for her and my nephew but you are never going to treat her like that again. All the money you have does not matter to us at all. So forget your discriminatory speech and act like the grown-up woman you are. I know your Griffin background, they don't call you Wanheda for being a little angel, you can do your business however want but if Lexa gets hurt I'll come here and rip your cock off "  
Fire runs through my veins. How the hell does this nameless beta dare speak to me like that?

"Enough!" I bellow "this is my company and I will not allow you to continue insulting me, even all of Polis is mine, if you are here it is because I do not prevent it"

Anya is unfazed, she even looks like fun.

"Get off your cloud Clarke Griffin, you are not the center of the damn universe, look at yourself you act like a capricious girl who throws a tantrum when things don't go her way, so let me give you some advice, mature asshole! Stop putting your dick anywhere hole available and open your eyes" Anya takes out a small paper and throws it in my face, I blink confused, I'm having a hard time keeping my stoic mask "that's Lexa's phone number, you're such an idiot that you didn't even pass your number to her to the mother of your child" gasp  
horrified how could I forget that detail? I honestly didn't think the brunette would want to contact me.

"I must admit it was a... oversight" I answer calmly, I refuse to bend over to pick up the paper Anya threw at me.

"Carelessness? It's about your son and you don't even have the decency to at least fake an emotion when you talk about he. This isn't just about money Griffin, pregnancy is a process full of physical and emotional changes, especially for the omegas. You only put the seed but it will be Lexa who will have to put up with the rest and from what I see she does not have your support "

The words completely vanished from my brain, it's the same thing Raven told me. I was always a reserved person however, since Finn I have become colder with the world and that is not the treatment that my pup deserves.

"You can do whatever you want but I'm not going to let any alpha, no matter how powerful, disrespect my sister and you'd better get your head out of your ass before my father finds out and comes to visit you or you will go home without cock and with a black eye"

Anya turns around and walks to the exit.

"Wait..." call her out weakly, clearing my throat and trying to I regain composure. I take the bag from my desk and give it to her "they are prenatal vitamins, the doctor prescribed them, I bought enough to cover these first three months. Thank you for coming to talk to me, I hope I have solved your doubts and if anything happens please go to Indra to contact me" Anya grabs the bag and looks at me one last time before leaving.

When I see the door close I let out a tired sigh and I bend over to pick up the paper from the floor, that didn't go well. I sit at my desk and schedule the number immediately, I don't know how I could forget such a detail. I see the profile picture of Lexa, she is sitting with a huge bowl of fruit in her hands and with her glasses on, she looks like a nerd. The people with that profile never caught my attention, personally all the omegas that I fucked were beautiful women with impressive bodies, provocatively dressed and very made up, in the case of men I also like them to look attractive and well-groomed, but Lexa is not like that, I could say that that night the brunette looked spectacular and it is true however, there is something about her look as an innocent and studious girl that attracts me. It is the first time that such a simple girl catches my attention.

I think about everything Anya told me, I don't consider myself a person devoid of feelings even if I don't show them much. I love my mother and brothers, I love my friends and I loved my father madly, I suffered a lot when he died in that accident shortly after of the trial with Finn. I promised myself that I would protect all my loved ones, especially my family, from harm and now Lexa falls into that category.

 _"Lexa"_ repeats the voice of my conscience once more, that woman drives me crazy, she is reckless, independent and does not follow the stereotype of omega model at all, it excites me a lot to think that I can have all the omegas that I wan less her, that just makes me want her more, because yes I would love to have sex with Lexa again and touch that soft golden skin again, those small breasts whose erect nipples looked like stones, breathe in the smell of her hair and her vanilla aroma present at her point pulse, taste once again the bitter and spicy taste of her sex, possess that round butt that I squeezed countless times. Being able to nonstop devour those full lips and look into a pair of beautifully shining eyes, Lexa's beauty is a sin and I want to be the one to bite the forbidden apple.

"Shit" I mumble noticing a huge erection under my pants. The memory of Lexa stretched out on the bed with her legs spread for me and her body full of hickeys managed to turn me on immediately. Lexa is beautiful and as I said before she could have everything if she wanted, I would give her everything if she did not reject me because those moans and screams that she let out while I was fucking her drove me crazy and I would give my entire fortune to listen to them again. As for the pup, I still don't know how to feel about his existence but I'm sure I'll learn to love him, I have to.

I remember my talk with Anya, Lexa's father will come soon and I have to choose my words carefully if I do not want to enrage him more than he already will be, I must also tell Abby everything, I am not worried about Anya's threat to leave me sterile because it is possibly my own mother who cut my dick. She is going to kill me when she finds out, she always had her reservations regarding my unbridled sex life and although she respects my decisions, she warns me about the dangers of having relationships with strangers, I am sorry I did not listen to her. This makes me think how irresponsible I was not to take care of myself, I could have grabbed anything.

The door to my office opens abruptly again and I get up from my chair angrily, at this moment I want to be alone.

"Mrs. Griffin I'm sorry to bother you but it's urgent" Octavia looks extremely concerned and breathes heavily. She hasn't spoken to me since yesterday except for work issues, she's upset about the Lexa thing, and because I took away her mentor.

"What the hell is wrong Blake?" I answer dryly, we can both play that game and I won't let Octavia get into my life.

"The shipment that was ready to leave for New York was intercepted by armed men on its way to the airport. Luckily the drivers managed to escape but one of them was wounded in the arm" I stand up immediately and hit the desk violently.

"How the hell can such a thing happen ?! I made it very clear that all my shipments had to be transported with maximum security after what happened in China. My orders must always be carried out Octavia!" I bellowed furiously, the brunette continued standing rigidly in place.

"My apologies madam, we did not think it was necessary to guard the truck since the airport is not that far"

"I don't care if it's a trip to the other side of the world or across the street, my products are going to be guarded or you will all be in trouble!" I love my friends but this is my job and my father's legacy, no one can mess with that.

"I understand ma'am, it will not happen again" he answers briefly exposing his neck "we believe that the person responsible for the attack was Nia Queen ..."

"Of course it was that bitch, she wants to sink Arcadia because I refused to join her" Nia is a well known gangster in the underworld, she is dangerous and ruthless, but I can be worse.

"There is more, Raven hacked the cell phones of all our employees and found that Ethan Turner contacted Azgueda an hour before the attack"

"Who the hell is this Ethan Turner?" I asked in a dangerously low tone.

"An operator, we think he's spying for Nia and could be behind the threats that your mother received" My nostrils flare, Abby has received threatening letters and notes for two months in which she is insulted in a disgusting way and I I promised myself to kill the person responsible for that.

"Where is it?" my tone is completely empty of any emotion, it's time to show who's boss at Polis.

"In the usual shed" answers Octavia looking me in the eye, she already knows what is going to happen.

"Okay, let's go" I order. I put on my coat on and I wrap my fingers in leather gloves. Outside I meet Bellamy, Octavia's older brother, he's also a beta and unlike his sister his black hair is curly. He is my best friend, we grew up together and we went through many thing although. He is a strong boy who knows how to fight just as well as Octavia, but he is much better at doing numbers and that is why he became my head of finance.

"Clarke I heard what happened, can I help with something?" Bellamy seems genuinely concerned and although I would like to give her a reassuring smile, at this moment anger dominates my body.

"Don't worry Bell, I'll take care of it right away" we share a knowing look and he nods, once I'm through this I'll tell him about the pup.

"Good luck with that, the bastard was quite an undercover agent" Raven enters the scene with a bloody white handkerchief pressed against her nose.

"Are you okay?" I ask, softening my tone of voice very slightly.

"I'm wonderful Griff, it's more I think I found the woman of my life" she dreamer smile "the beautiful cheekbones that came to visit you today are quite rude, I chased the beta while her left and used all the conquest lines of the Raven manual Reyes and do you know what she did? She punched me in the nose and sent me to shit, that woman is perfect for me" everyone seems surprised that someone has rejected Raven, definitely the Woods are unique.

"Wathever, right now I have work to do"

I leave the company and get into my car followed by Octavia, Lincoln and Tristan, behind us comes another vehicle with more of my bodyguards. The trip goes by in complete silence, I really want to twist that bastard's neck and show any idiot that I am the boss here, nobody messes with my people.

Approximately half an hour later we arrive at the old shed where I carry out the darkest part of my "business" and that is that getting rid of bastards like this gives me some pleasure, make no mistake about it, I don't murder or torture innocents like Nia does, but I don't have the hands free of blood.   
When we enter the only thing that lights the place is a small lamp hung carelessly from the ceiling. In the center, bound, gagged and kneeling is the traitor. Rayder and Nyko stand next to him, I can see all of his bruised and bleeding face. I smile arrogantly.

"Hi Ethan, you were really stupid if you thought you could make fun of me" I speak authoritative and threatening, my eyes must have changed color "I'm going to show you that nobody messes with my company and much less with my family"

"Are you worried about the threats to your mother's bitch? Yes I was the one who sent them and you have no idea how I enjoyed seeing her look everywhere terrified" I growl loudly and punch he so powerful that I hear he nose bone snap. Ethan lets out a cry of pain and blood spurts out staining his clothes.

"You'll never get near my mother again! I'm going to kill them all but first I'll torture them until they beg for mercy, Nia has no idea who she's messed with" Ethan laughs darkly before looking at me, his gray eyes and dirty brown hair they clash with the appearance of superiority it is trying to give.

"Nia is much more powerful than you, she will win this war and stay with your beloved company" he says convinced, I pump dominant pheromones to subdue him "tell me, who was that omega of the other day? I saw how you ran behind her and you don't do that with your other lovers, doe you care about her? Nia will find out sooner or later" all my alarms they shot up, pumping more pheromones until Ethan shows me his neck, that he mention Lexa makes me angry and worries me in equal measure, Nia can't find out about its existence.

Lincoln hands me a revolver and I play with it like a girl with her doll "your fucking queen won't know anything, that girl is mine and if she touches her I'll make her and all her henchmen burn in hell" I support the cold cannon against his forehead, although he tries to look brave I know very well that deep down he is dying of fear, I can feel it "too bad your queen won't know it. You will never bother my mother again"

"Long live Azgueda!" he yells, seconds later I pull the trigger and the bullet is embedded directly in the boy's skull. Drops of blood splatter my face and stain my clothes, the body falls lifeless with a hole in the head. Octavia hands me a handkerchief and I clean myself with it.

"Get rid of this and be discreet" I tell my men "I will send some bodyguards with my mother and brothers and I do not care if they reject them, they will stay with them. Octavia tell Indra to call me when he returns to the office, I need reinforce Lexa's security" everyone nods and immediately begins to carry out my orders. I get back to my car and we drive back to Arcadia, I look at my stained coat, I'll have to send it to the dry cleaner.

Although Ethan is already dead I know very well that he was not the infiltrator, said traitor must be closer to me than I think and although it pains me to imagine that he could be one of my best friends whom I consider brothers of the soul, I have to think with a cool head and devise a plan to discover the culprit.

I settle into the seat and raise my chin determinedly, whoever it is is going to regret the day he decided to play with Wanheda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get closer, bad news complicates things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone😁 here I bring you a new chapter of this story that grows more and more every day, as always I thank you all for your readings, votes and comments.
> 
> See you

I hit my foot on the floor impatiently, about five minutes ago Lexa walked into an consulting room with one of the nurses to draw a blood sample. Possibly I am being exaggerated, but that omega carries my pup in her belly and I am worried that something will go wrong.

Yesterday after all the madness that was Ethan's murder I called Lexa, the brunette was very surprised and wanted to know how I got her number, I told her that it was Anya who practically threw it in my face and I sincerely apologized for being so unconscious. I really don't know how I could forget such a detail. Anyway, it cost me a lot but I convinced her to have the analysis done at Dr. Jaha's clinic, he is a good friend of my family and one of the best doctors in the country.  
I must confess that I felt somewhat satisfied for having managed to impose some authority on that rebellious girl and anti-system, however, all trace of alpha dominance was erased when the brunette entered the clinic at a fast pace and with a very frown adorning her forehead.

It was magical, it was as if the rays of the sun illuminated her figure, giving her a unique beauty, dressed as simply as always I couldn't resist watching her fleshy thighs swinging inside those shorts that were spectacular on her. Lexa doesn't wear excess makeup, she carries her hair down in a tangle of uncontrolled curls and wears casual clothes, but I can't help but admire her, I desire her much more that all those women who wear tight dresses and heels and that confuses me.

When Lexa came to my side followed closely by Indra and her told myself that the intimidating woman suddenly began to follow her everywhere when they had agreed that this matter would be carried out with absolute discretion I simply shrugged my shoulders, the brunette she looked totally disgusted with my lack of reaction. It is strange but my internal joy grew much more, it was obvious that Lexa would never accept my orders without arguing or challenging me, of course I did not tell her about Nia's threat, I do not want to alter the omega. Wearing my usual stoic mask, I told her that from now on Indra would become her shadow no matter what she said and when the young woman was about to refute everything a nurse called her to the office where they would perform the extraction. This time I couldn't enter through because the patient flatly refused. What a woman.

I scratch my chin impatiently, it's been almost ten minutes and Lexa still hasn't come out. I know it's okay, from here I feel its vanilla aroma so exquisite that I would be able to make a perfume just for me, in order to smell it all day and be accompanied by its fragrance. This is all so new, it's been many years since I've become so obsessed with someone and it feels different in a good way. I like Lexa, the fact that she carries my pup only excites me more, I was her first alpha and it only took one night for me to plant my seed in her, it is magnificent.

I should also put more bodyguards on Lexa although my inner alpha is not happy, that omega should be mine by nature since my son is in her belly, my instincts urge me to take her in my arms and protect her myself, that is supposed to do an alpha. The problem is that I messed everything up a bit with that second meeting where I practically accused Lexa of being a whore interested in my money, how the hell could I do that? If my mother finds out, she would kick my butt, she always taught me to respect others.

The idea of trying something with Lexa is seducing me from the moment I saw her and yes, it sounds exaggerated and I externally did not show interest at all, but when I saw her for the first time moving her hips sensually on that dance floor I knew that the woman was special and I was not mistaken, it is a pity that my stupidity spoiled it and I'm not used to be me who conquers the other, when I feel like fucking I go looking for an omega, I kiss him and that's it, without words or anything, some how many touches and I can make sure I have them squirming in my bed. The problem is that if I repeat with any of them, I do not usually carry them in my thoughts days after our meeting, nor do I imagine them naked all the time, Lexa is different and it is she who I want to have completely naked in my bed moaning my name while I penetrate her madly. It's more than sexual desire, because I also love the way those black glasses fit her, the sound of her voice resembles a beautiful melody to my ears and her nerdy appearance seems adorable to me, I feel like I want to ask her a million things to get to know her more: What will her favorite color be? Why did her choose to study literature? How was her childhood? It's not just about physical attraction.

Almost fifteen minutes later I totally lose my patience, I get up from the seat and am about to knock down that damn door when it opens. Lexa and the nurse come out of there talking in the warmest ways.

"Oh Clarke, I'm sorry for the delay, here Nancy was telling me how one of her patients threw a tantrum when she saw the needle so close to her arm. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" Lexa's words are loaded with pure irony, A clear revenge for having imposed on Indra so forcefully, however, my brain does not have time to grasp the challenge, I can only think of how she pronounced my name again after so long, making a particular click on the k. I want to hear her say it many more times, it would be a real sin if those full lips did not name me again.

"Don't worry Lexa, I'm my own boss and I can get to work whenever I want" the brunette fidgets and I smile internally, I haven't called her by name since that night, when I whispered vulgarities in her ear "if you allow me we'll take you to the university, you classes should start soon" Lexa raises her eyebrows and looks at me accusingly, my face is still as empty of emotions as ever, she does not have to know that I know perfectly all her university and work schedules.

"It's a wonderful idea, so I can avoid that all the people in the subway see me with the main bodyguard of the owner of Arkadia Tec glued to the rear" she growls annoyed and passes by me to go to the exit without even looking at me, I snort resignedly and I thank the nurse before following the brunette. I walk with parsinomy without stopping before the curious glances, behind me Indra is still as quiet and obedient as ever but I can swear that I saw an imperceptible hint of a smile on her face. Lexa is a unique omega, she does not submit even to the alpha who tied her and impregnated her and I am quite intrigued by knowing her ideology, from what I could see the people around her are just as rebellious and shameless as she, since Anya and Luna are also the opposite of submissive. I wonder if all omegas and betas in general are like this and I have a distorted image of them because I grew up with people without any kind of lack.

I hurry a bit and catch up with Lexa just to open the car door for her, the brunette goes up without saying anything.

"Tristan you will drive, Indra will be in the passenger seat and I want the other five guards in the back car, do they understand?" If it were up to me, I would have two more cars follow us, but that would attract a lot of attention.

"Yes madam" they all answer obediently. I get in the car and I see that Lexa has already put on her seatbelt, she seems a bit annoyed because the tinted windows obstruct her vision.

"When you are a public figure it is better to travel like this, believe me the photographers will always find a way to catch you" Lexa turns her head towards me and looks at me with her huge green eyes, this must be the first time that we talk informally.

"I bet you do, personally I don't like gossip magazines, I don't have time to focus on the scandals of wealthy people and knowing the problems of their lives will not solve mine" Lexa speaks without any poison or irony, it's more, it shows that he expresses her sincere opinion and I cannot agree more, I do not care what others do.

"I guess some photographers are idiots who like to invade privacy and others just do it because they need to work, I don't judge the latter" Lexa straightens up and looks at me surprised, she must think I'm a classist idiot based on our past conversations, i guess her right and i'm so ignorant i discriminate against people without realizing.

"Well, it is a very controversial and debatable subject to be willing to do anything to get money. I am also part of the less fortunate and I know how desperate you can be when you do not get a job. Many take advantage of that" Lexa's look it is distant as if it is remembering something. I clench my fists and I have to make a superhuman effort to avoid growling, I know perfectly well what many powerful people ask omegas in return to give them a job opportunity, I never even thought of committing such an aberration, it seems to me an extremely despicable act. If anyone dared try to lay a hand on Lexa, I'm going to find that guy and break his neck myself.

"Do you like literature very much?" I decide to change the subject, I want to know more about Lexa.

The brunette looks puzzled, I went from not even giving her my phone number to asking about her career.

"Ah ... eh ... yes in fact I love to read and write since I was a child, all the notebooks or diaries that they gave me I used to create stories" Lexa smiles nostalgically and makes me feel a pleasant prick in the stomach, she is telling me details of his childhood and that makes my heart beat fast.

"What is your favorite book?"

"Pride and Prejudice of Jane Austin" she answers cheerfully, I almost letting out a laugh at the irony, we both look like Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy modern. Lexa accuses me of being a bitch just based on my appearance and I am unable to break down my stoic and dominant alpha image to appear more human.

"Beautiful story" I commented softly, a loud honk brings Lexa out of her reverie and she begins to mutter annoyed while wrinkling her forehead, it is so damn adorable that it is hard for me to contain my emotions and not laugh out loud or joke about it, I can't behave like this in front of Indra and Tristan.

"We should ... meet more often, we are going to be mothers together and we cannot treat each other like two strangers. All our encounters have been too formal and fraught with tension, we must stop fighting every time we are together. If we try, we could have a cordial relationship for the sake of our pup" I certainly wasn't going to mention my true intentions with her. Lexa looked at me and her eyes sparkled with hope, she is so beautiful.

"Sounds good" she answers with a softness that I have never heard before, Anya is right the pregnancy will be very emotionally exhausting for Lexa and I must be there for her.

"Excellent, one of these days we could go to lunch if you like"

"Yes" her agree kindly, this is not a date but it is definitely a good start, I want to do things well, get to know Lexa better and who knows if in the future we have a relationship, the idea does not displease me at all.

"I'll get in touch with you these days. I also want to know how you feel, do the vitamins work for you?" We park in front of the university and for some reason I don't want Lexa to leave my side.

_"Because she is ours and being here we cannot protect her"_ my alpha claims, I decide to ignore him and focus on the brunette in front of me.

"I'm fine thanks, I'm getting used to morning sickness, the pills help me not feel so weak. I really appreciate that you will buy them, I don't know if I could have paid for them" she accommodates a lock of hair behind her little ear and I see as she blushes, I swear that I want to take it and promise her that nothing is her going to be missing.

"Don't thank me, it's my duty, if you need anything else please don't hesitate to call me" Tristan gets out and opens the car door for Lexa, offering her his hand to help her out. My alpha is not happy at all that someone else touches the omega.

"Bye Clarke" she says looking into my eyes and clicking again on the k, the way she says my name turns me on tremendously.

"See you Lexa" the brunette turns around and enters the huge building "take care of her Indra and if any inconvenience arises, inform me immediately" I ordered as I kept looking at the back of the little figure until finally she was mixed in the crowd

"Yes Wanheda" Indra also got out of the car and walked discreetly around the campus. Yesterday I spoke with the dean of the university and after giving him some banknotes and many other threats, I was able to get him to put security cameras in everything in the building and fill the rooms where Lexa has her classes with microphones, furthermore as Indra cannot be glued to the brunette in there because they would recognize her immediately, we agreed that they would give her a special office where she would have different screens and technological devices with which she would monitor Lexa all the time. Even the campus security guards promised to take care of her and although the idea of filling Lexa with an army of bodyguards tempts me I know the omega would be upset and I don't want to ruin our little advance.

I set off for Arkadia, I must plan that lunch well because it could be the beginning of something more than a simple cordial relationship. I know some beatiful places that serve delicious food, I don't want to take her to a place where the menu consists of junk food, Lexa should eat healthy.

I can't help but imagine what it would be like to have a date with Lexa, I would love to invite her to dinner at a luxurious restaurant, see her in a magnificent elegant dress that marks those sensual curves and show off to everyone that this beautiful woman is my companion tonight, but Lexa seems unimpressed by the luxuries and would probably be irritated in such an environment. If one day we had a romantic relationship, we would often clash because I would give her expensive jewelry and beautiful dresses made with the best fabrics in the world and she would refuse to accept them because she is not interested in those things. I've never met a woman who didn't love diamonds.

I adjust my seat belt and settle my jacket, I'm going too fast, I don't even know if Lexa likes me the same way, he must be the only omega in the universe who doesn't see me the way I want him to look at me.

"We're here madam" Tristan informs, I nod and get out of the car elegance. I take the elevator and when I get to my floor - located on the last floor - I walk totally authoritarian and stoic without even looking at anyone. I can smell my omega secretaries wetting their panties when they see me go by and although I am proud to cause that effect on them, none is the one I want.

I get to the door of my office and I smile when I see the little Asian beta waiting for me in front of her.

"Good morning Monty" I cordially greet, with my friends I am a completely different person.

"Oh, hi Clarke" Monty and I have been friends since high school, he is an extremely kind and peaceful boy. He is a true genius and he along with the other brainiac named Raven Reyes are responsible for releasing new versions of the Skaikru software since I assumed the position of president of the company, in addition both are in charge of protecting my company against virtual hacking "excuse me if i bother you, but since you didn't show up and you never show up for work late, I got a little worried" he comments embarrassed, I can't help but smile at the loyalty and love he shows.

"Do not worry, I'm fine, indeed I had to resolve a small personal matter, I promise you that very soon I will gather you all and tell you" Monty seems confused and I cannot blame him, I will have to talk to my friends sooner or later.

"If you say ..." he affirms doubtful.

"Yes I say, and to all this, how is Jasper?" Jasper is also a beta, he is the best friend of Monty and where one goes the other follows him or well at least that was the way it was until that strong fight they had two years ago. Jasper had gotten mad at me because of an omega and even though it was quite a tense and unpleasant moment for the whole group we were eventually able to work it out. Anyway Jasper doesn't work in my company, he is also extremely intelligent but he prefers to work in his father's pharmaceutical business.

"Is very well, you know, doing experiments with plants and that" laughs amused, my friend even knows how to make homemade alcohol, it is unpleasant but so strong that you would get drunk in less than thirty minutes.

"I'm very happy, as I said we must get together soon" before I tell them, I must call my mother, I can no longer hide it from them. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bellamy approaching.

"Hey Clarke do you have a minute?" his face is full of concern causing me to become alert.

"I'll leave you guys, see you later" Monty walks away noticing the sudden tension in the environment. I open the door to my office and sit in the presidential chair, with a gesture I indicate to Bellamy to sit in front of me.

"You have a bad face so don't give any more laps and go straight to the point what happens?" I totally put myself in my role of boss, I'm not kidding when it comes to my business.

"It's Emerson, today he came to see me and coincidentally began to list me what would be the economic benefits that we would have if we joined Azgeda" I hit the desk and stood up abruptly turning me around to look through the large window and placing my hands behind the back. Of all my shareholders Carl Emerson is the only one who is not completely loyal to Arkadia, he always insists that it would be best to join with Nia and it seems that he likes her more than me.

"I'm not surprised at all, that asshole is always talking wonders about Nia, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that she licks the floor that that witch walks on" I say coldly.

"He comments worry me, Ethan is already out of the game but that does not mean that the infiltrator is a single person. It is more logical to think that there are many" theorized indignantly.

I turn around and give Bellamy a creepy smile in the best Cheshire cat style. I'm not stupid enough to think there was only one traitor.

"I know Bell, but one of the rats is the biggest and I'm going to catch it. I'll have to remind Emerson what happens to those who defy Wanheda's orders" I declared darkly, it won't be the first time I've taught her a lesson to someone.

"I have a feeling that Nia is planning something, she has been very quiet this last time" that's true, the ice queen did not even call to make fun of me when I had that incident in China.

"I suspect the same, I'll have to keep a close eye on her" The beta sighs in obfuscated and gets up.

"Okay, I'll go back to work, if you need anything let me know" the atmosphere manages to calm down a lot, Azgeda always upsets us all.

"Wait Bell, one of these days I need the group to meet, I have to tell them something" I must have hesitated a lot because Bellamy immediately tenses up.

"Is everything alright?" he asks immediately concerned.

"Yes, I just have to tell them something personal" Bellamy nods unsure, opens his mouth with the intention of asking something else but immediately closes it.

"Ok, see you at lunch" he leaves my office and I sit back down.

I'm going to have to pay special attention to Emerson from now on, Nia is a spider who weaves and weaves each trap with great careful, because of her many companies fell from grace, true empires destroyed and annexed to the garbage that is Azgeda.

The ice queen always wanted Arkadia but my father refused and when he tried to take her by force he found that Jake Griffin was much more powerful than her. When dad died Nia came to give me her condolences, I could see the mockery in all her damn movements and I almost threw myself on top of her. Immediately afterwards she contacted me and tried to convince me to I would join her company which I refused without even thinking about it.

We are two alphas and our rivalry is evident.

The phone rings suddenly and I startle, I stare at the device as if it were a deadly weapon and I have a bad feeling. Determined not to be intimidated by a simple hunch, I pick up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Who speaks?" I demand in my alpha voice, the person on the other let out a disgustingly familiar laugh that turns my stomach.

_"Those are not ways to treat your friends Clarke"_ Nia always speaks in a mocking and defiant way, she thinks she is better than everyone.

"You are not my friend Nia, you will never be, now stop playing games and tell me what the hell did you call me for" this woman brings out the worst in me. She is manipulative, murderous, calculating and arrogant, she believes that by being an alpha she can have everything she wants.

_"How rude you are, but so you can see that I am a good person I called you to tell you something. I want to give you advice in good faith"_

"I'm not interested in anything about you, I already told you thousands of times that Arkadia is not going to join with Azgeda. I would rather go bankrupt than do business with a person like you" I spit with hatred. This bastard did a lot of things against my father to try to take him down, plus I always suspected she was behind all the scandal with Finn.

_"This world is difficult Clarke you know, Jake was a great man but his naivety did not allow him to have new horizons. All the things I did were for Azgeda, don't take it personally"_ my blood boils, I wish I had this witch in front of me, I would knock that smug smile off her.

"Don't you dare talk about my father, a shit like you not even should afford to think about him!" I screamed furious, I feel so angry right now that I could destroy the phone for how strong i'm holding it "he was so much better than you, for that your shitty company could never reach it" Nia's breathing changed drastically, her character is falling.

_"Shut your mouth stupid brood, you don't know anything about life, you are just a weakling who belongs to the upper class for being an alpha. Without your status you would be nothing"_ the ice queen finally shows her true personality, she feels the same for me hate that I have for her.

"At last you show your face, tell me what the damn do you want and save me the suffering of having to keep talking to a waste like you"

_"Oh what a fool"_ she pronounces with feigned innocense _"I forgot that topic completely. As you know, I am a very powerful person, I have many influences and thanks to that I managed to get a little bird to tell me something very interesting. Turns out cold, unflappable Clarke Griffin fucked an ordinary omega and got her pregnant, you really disappoint me Clarke, I tought you were smarter"_

An annoying buzzing bombards my eardrums, I feel a horrendous chill through my body, my stomach clenches violently and I hold my breath. This can't be happening, she couldn't have found out.

"No…" I barely whisper, the world literally fell on me and I could throw up right here. I feel such intense fear that it burns my insides.

_"Excuse me if I'm indiscreet, I understand you dear these things always happen, those poor omegas take advantage of their nature to take us to bed and get pregnant. So Lexa Woods, eh? Her have a very interesting story, literature student, came to Polis a few years ago and works in a small library, let me tell you that bitch made quite a move"_

The buzz increases and I finally drop the phone, I put my hands to my head to try to silence them but it is impossible. Images of Nia hurting Lexa invade my thoughts.

_"I can take care of it if you want"_ Nia continues speaking with satisfaction _"the omega is not marked and my daughter Ontari needs a partner, she is a bit rude but omegas are nothing more than sex toys, the girl is perfect, I have a photo here in front and she really looks very pretty with her brown hair and green eyes "_

All the fear and despair from before turns into murderous anger at the mention of Ontari, that degenerate is a thousand times worse than Nia and there are terrible stories about the things she did to some omegas. I pick up the phone and let out a roar so powerful that it can be heard throughout the damn city, instantly appear Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Murphy, Emori, Monty ... practically all my friends and employees, the alpha has called her pack.

"Don't you even dare to get close to her, did you hear? I'll kill you if you do! I'm going to burn alive that damn monster you call daughter if you dare to touch even a hair on Lexa's head" I threaten, my alpha took control completely causing everyone present to fall to their knees and expose their neck. I release an immense amount of aggressive pheromones, nobody threatens what is mine.

_"After all are you going to keep the bitch and the little bastard? Look at that, it seems I found your weakness"_

"Get away from her Nia! I'll kill you and all of yours if you hurt her!" the ice bitch hangs up and I throw the phone so hard against the wall it shatters into pieces. My worst fear came true, Nia knows about Lexa, she even has a damn photo of her, I cannot allow her and my son to get hurt , they are my responsibility.

Raven slowly approaches me, she is the only one who is not on her knees, her neck is exposed to show me that she is not a threat, my alpha is so upset that I could attack her.

"Clarke please, your pheromones are too strong, you will hurt our friends" I look at the large group of people all kneeling and submissive, the omegas screaming in anguish due to my aggressiveness. I take a deep breath and stop pumping pheromones, I don't want to hurt anyone.

"That bastard knows" I mumble clenching my jaw, Raven looks at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"She knows about Lexa, she even told me that she had a photo of her and hinted that we could negotiate to give it to Ontari" The very thought makes me want to put a bullet in the head of that disgusting monster and blow her brains.

"My God" Raven murmurs stroking my shoulder as a sign of support "stay calm, we will help you with this situation, everything will be fine" I do not thank her for the words nor do I pay attention to the small round that formed around me with all my friends desperate to know what happened and who the hell am I protecting.

In my mind there is only Lexa so sweet and innocent being threatened by those gangsters. I can only see the scared brunette, crying inconsolably and that single image infuriates me, that creature does not deserve any of this, Nia will never put her hands on her.

It's time for Wanheda to come out and play and prove that no one can mess with her. I will use all my power, I will stain my hands with liters and liters of blood in order to protect my son and my Lexa, it is a promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out in the worst way. Clarke and Lexa keep getting closer and finally Gustus appears.

_The biggest scandal of the entire decade ladies and gentlemen, apparently the businesswoman Clarke Griffin got an omega pregnant, it seems that our queen finally found her princess. What do you think Anne?"_

_"Well Jason, it seems like this story is just beginning. So far we know that the pup's supposed mother is a literature student named Lexa Woods, a middle-class omega who hails from a small town. If this information is true, there is a great doubt. Did Clarke Griffin finally mate with someone and we never knew it or is this unknown omega just another one of her lovers, one who turned out to be much more intelligent than the others? We will have to wait to find out. Hopefully it's a lie, it would be a tragedy if Clarke were in a relationship"_

_"Oh dear Anne, you have just spoken on behalf of all the omegas in the world. We will continue with this juicy news after the commercial cut, don't stray from you television"_

I remember all that damn conversation endlessly, just turn on the television to discover that my whole world is about to be destroyed.

"Lexa please open the door!"

I hear Anya's voice but I am completely unable to move and connect with reality. I sit on the cold bathroom floor hugging my legs and breathing heavily, the air feels heavy and it is getting harder and harder to get oxygen to my lungs. I feel bad, my own heartbeat is so high that it is driving me crazy, I have the horrible feeling that I am going to die and there is nothing I can do to prevent it. I feel a tightness in my chest that only brings me closer to my absolute end, beads of sweat run down my entire body and I tremble slightly.

I'm about to die, I don't have any control over my body, my muscles are so numb that I hardly feel them anymore.

I am about to die, I try with all my might to catch as much air as possible but it is useless, my heart rate increases much more and I think I could have a heart attack at any moment.

I am about to die, I am very afraid, I do not want to make my family and friends suffer, I do not want to deny the pup the opportunity to be born, however, they always taught me that the only thing that has no solution in life is death.

"Lexa darling, I beg you, open up" I would love to say goodbye to Luna, she is my best friend, I would also like to tell Anya that I love her and that she was my teacher in every way. But I can't, I'm barely able to breathe and my eyes burn before letting endless tears escape because I don't want to die.

I tremble louder, my heartbeat becomes much more excruciating, and I'm starting to get dizzy. I want to vomit, expel from me all this damn anguish, all this sadness and fear.

I am about to die and I know that my father hates me, I hear in the distance how the phone rings and rings incessantly. It's him, he's probably calling to tell me I'm a disappointment and he hopes he won't have to see my face again. Gustus thinks I'm the disgrace of the family.

How will the news of my death be taken? I wish at least that you remember me with a little affection.

"The door has to be thrown, she won't come out and she could be in danger" I think I hear Indra's voice, everything feels so far away right now, even I myself am confused about my surroundings.

I inhale desperately for some air, I am dying and I am only begging God or whoever it is to give me another chance.

The door suddenly opens with a violent bang, I don't startle because I'm so deep in my own mind that I barely hear the sound.

"Leave me to me please, Indra calls Griffin now" Anya is here and that makes me happy, at least I can say goodbye to her "Shhh honey, everything will be fine, come here" I feel like Anya sits behind me and supports against her chest. Just now I go back to the real world, I let out a terrifying scream and more tears soak my face, I still don't breathe well and my heart seems to be running a marathon because of how fast it beats.

"It's fine my love, I'm with you, let's breathe together let's go Inhale and exhale, do it with me slowly" Anya gently strokes my hair and I manage to keep up with her. Inhaling and exhaling as my sister tells me, I am able to provide oxygen to my lungs, I no longer feel that intense and unjustified fear of dying here but my emotions are still a jumble.

"You do it very well precious, don't stop" I continued breathing calmly, the tremors stopped and although I no longer hear those annoying throbbing, I continue to feel a heavy oppression in my stomach.

"Shhh" Anya hums an old lullaby we used to sing to Maddi, I believe that it was also my favorite as a baby.

I close my eyes and continue to concentrate on keeping my breathing calm, it was horrible to feel that I was running out of air and although my cheeks are still wet I am no longer crying. This last time I shed so many tears that I could dry me completely.

I touch my belly and whisper in silence a million apologies for my son, for a moment I lost control and resigned myself to my supposed mortal destiny without thinking about the life I am leading. I cannot get out of control in this way, that would harm the pup and if something happens to him I will not forgive myself.

"Easy Lex, I promise we will solve it" Anya's voice comes loaded with a softness that scares me. The beta is usually stoic and distant and although she is very different with us, she does not usually show so much physical affection, I sure I scared her a lot.

"I'm… sorry Ann" I mumble, I sound so small and weak that I hate myself.

"It's okay, you scared me like shit sister, if it weren't because you're pregnant I would kick your butt" Anya's comment makes me laugh a little and I feel her arms tighten a little tighter around me "I'm serious, never come back to do that to me "

I sink a little deeper into my older sister's chest, her familiar scent calming me down in a second.  
I don't know exactly how many minutes go by, Anya continues to play with my curls while I caressed my belly with reverence, my family definitely makes me feel better.

"Ann" I manage to articulate loud enough "I'm confused, everyone found out about my story with Clarke but I swear I didn't say anything, I never would, I'm not looking fame or television cameras, it's more I hate being the center of attention"

"I know Lex, it's clear that one of Wanheda's many enemies found out about this and is using it to screw her. I knew that sooner or later you would get hurt" Anya speaks full of regret and I shake my head, she is not to blame.

"I guess it was inevitable. Does Clarke really have so many enemies?" I ask, curiosity beats me. Griffin is a very powerful alpha and it is clear that in the upper class nothing is what it seems, most are hypocrites who pretend a perfect life so that poor fools like us yearn to be in his place. Getting back to the point, I didn't think Clarke was a evil bitch generating equal amounts of love and hate, although in fairness the blonde and I are two strangers who fucked without a condom.

"Ay Lexi, you don't know anything about this world. Where there is money there are no friends, Clarke is not a saint, not for nothing she is nicknamed Wanheda or commander of death. These are wars between gangsters Lex and believe me that woman will have to take care of her garbage because I will destroy her if something bad happens to you" Anya's face is free of any kind of emotion, Clarke is not a saint for nothing she is nicknamed Wanheda or commander of death. These are wars between gangsters Lex and believe me that woman will have to take care of her garbage because I will destroy her if something bad happens to you" Anya's face is free of any kind of emotion and I feel goose bumps.

"Please let me solve this," I plead desperately. I come out of Anya's embrace and sit in front of her to look into her eyes "if Clarke is as dangerous as you say I don't want her to hurt you" I must sound like a silly and weak girl but I can't care less.

“Little sister, although it sounds bad I can tell you that Clarke is not the villain in this story. At least she not innocents murder" I recoil a little overwhelmed by his words, a murderer? Does the mother of my child have blood stained hands? I have to close my eyes for a minute to avoid falling into a panic attack again. I was extremely naive to think that alpha Clarke Griffin had never killed anyone, okay I always knew that she was powerful and would not hesitate to teach a lesson to who messed with her people or her business but, to be able to murder and then go on with your life like nothing? That terrifies me a lot.

"I'm sorry" Anya apologizes, my face must be full of terror.

"It's okay ... I ..." I hesitation unsure "I just didn't expect her to be able to kill that's all" I shrug trying to get iron of the affair. It would work if we weren't talking about homicides.

"I understand that they are not innocent ..." Anya sounds as insecure as I do, it must be difficult for her to work for justice and see how it favors a few.

"Still they are people ... how do she evade the law anyway?"  
The blonde lets out a laugh empty of any kind of humor and plays with my palm making small imaginary circles in it.

"She owns the entire city Lex, that woman is one of the richest and most powerful alphas in the whole world. I understand that the president himself is a very good friend of her family, it does not surprise me at all that she evade the law, and I already told you that the guys she murders are gangsters and criminals, I suppose he saves some work and budget by government" we both stay silent thinking the same thing: it is unfair that the authorities allow a mobster to kill other criminals just to save money and taxes are still as expensive as ever.

The phone rings again and only then do I remember who has been calling since the news was made public: my father.

"He was also calling my cell phone ... and yours" my stomach twists in an unpleasant way, I push Anya away and lean over the toilet, emptying all the contents of my stomach, small tears slide down the sides of my eyes.

"Shhh, Lex calm, everything is fine" the beta grabs my hair and pumps out some soothing pheromones. I vomit again and still am not able to shake off the feeling that I completely failed my dad.

"He loves you more than anything in life, at three. We are his daughters and it doesn't matter what we do"

With shaking hands I wipe my tears, I get up from the floor feeling an intense tingling in my legs. I would have fallen violently if not for Anya who grabbed my waist in time. I pull the button so that the contents of the toilet go away and together with my sister we walk to the sink, I look at myself in the mirror and I can safely say that I look like shit: my skin still shines from the traces of sweat, the perfect ponytail that I did this morning is all disarmed, my skin looks a bit pale and my eyes are red from crying.

I turn on the tap and pour a good amount of cold water on my face, I need to clear my mind and think about how I am going to face the situation. It's not just about my parents, but everyone knows my face and knows that I carry Griffin's pup. How am I going to go to college? All my colleagues are going to look at me and judge me without knowing anything, I also think about my work, what will Mrs. Duncan think? What about customers? There will even be people who will just come to the library to talk to me and interview me or something. My life was going relatively well until I screwed up.  
I brush my teeth furiously, wanting to get this horrible bitter taste out of my mouth and release my frustrations.

"Hey, calm down, if you keep doing that you'll run out of teeth" Anya tries to joke, I don't even smile, now that all the haze that generated my panic attack has passed I am aware of the facts.

"I'm lost Anya, everyone knows who I am and they won't leave me alone"

"Don't worry, if I have to kick some photographers or journalists asses to leave you alone, I'll do it with great pleasure"

"Thank you sister" I hug her tightly, I don't know how I would manage if Anya didn't exist.

"Hey bitches, they have been locked there for an eternity! Are they at least still alive?" Luna's voice comes from the other side of the door, I separate myself from Anya and go running to open it.

"I'm sorry Luna" I apologize sadly, my friend's body collides with me and hugs me tightly.

"I was so worried about you baby, I swear you scared me to death" I feel a lot of guilt, I don't want my people to suffer for me.

"I'm better now" I whisper burying my face in her hair, I laugh a little because her curls tickle my nose. Believe it or not Luna's mane is wilder than mine.

“By the way, your alpha is in the living room, Indra called her. Go see her before she destroys our entire building.

"She's not my alpha" I mutter, my omega scolds me for this. I should have imagined that Clarke would come, she became my shadow since she found out about the pregnancy.

Anya's cell phone rings, we both look at each other before I nod, I can't keep running away.

"I'm going to answer, you go see what this woman wants now" just when I'm going to scold her for talking like this she passes by me and locks herself in the room. I huff in exasperation and head towards the living room; Sitting there on my sofa is Clarke as beautiful and imposing as ever, wearing a gray suit but this time the bottom part consists of a pencil skirt that reaches a little below the knees and hugs her hips perfectly. Of all the times that I found with Clarke she was always wearing beautiful fitted pants and right now I can't help but scan her figure a bit, she looks more than good.

I clear my throat a little unsure, I can feel my face burning with shame because just as Clarke looks beautifully authoritative I am wearing an old stained T-shirt, some sweatpants that are a bit too large and I complete the outfit with furry slippers and my hair all disheveled. I must look like my grandmother.

"Oh Lexa we were so worried about you" Indra, Octavia and Lincoln are standing stiffly and looking stunning in their black suits. Everyone is staring at me and I just want to put my head under the ground, I should have combed at least.

"Mmm ... nothing happened" I stammer awkwardly, the blonde fixes her blue eyes on me with such intensity that I feel my knees weaken. When I went to do that blood test yesterday, the alpha behaved in a different way, I must admit that I was quite surprised by his interest in things that I like or my life in general.

"Is it true that you suffered a panic attack?" I know perfectly well that her are only asking out of courtesy, it is obvious that I lost control, my appearance is horrible.

"It was just a crisis of the moment, I got really scared because now everyone knows me" I scratched the back of my neck and swayed my body from front to back, Clarke kept staring at me with her sky-colored orbs and it was really making me nervous.

“What happened was Nia Queen's fault, she was always envious of me and somehow found out everything and then leaked the information. You have nothing to fear, I'll take care of it" she said grimly causing shivers throughout my body.  
I suddenly remembered my talk with Anya, would Clarke kill Nia for revealing the pup? Would her be able to threaten the lives of all journalists so that they do not talk about it? It only remains for me to hold on to the idea that I am not important enough for the alpha to do such things.

I swallow hard, the woman sitting on my sofa has killed people and no matter how criminals, she did it and evaded the law because she has the resources to do it. To be honest I feel a little bad right now and Clarke must notice because she gets up quickly and walks over to me. Instinctively I step back, it is the first time that my omega is not comfortable with the presence of the alpha, protecting my pup is now my priority. The businesswoman sees this and stops immediately, her gaze has a bit of pain but that is impossible, I must have imagined it.

"Are you ok?" her question actually means, why did you walk away from me? I not even in my dreams do I think to tell her my reasons.

"Yes" I answer firmly, straighten my back and try to look as confident as possible.

The other three betas look uncomfortable, the tension in the environment is so great that I could cut it with a knife. Clarke studies me carefully for her answer, and I keep my expression completely stony to prevent her from reading me.

"Hey Clarky, they don't have beer in that refrigerator" a voice sounds from the kitchen and I see a young brunette with brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes approach us. I recognize her of the day I went to tell Clarke I was pregnant. I feel her scent, she is also an alpha. Immediately I step back a little more covering my abdomen in a protective way, she has no partner.

“This is not your house Raven, you can't review the things just like that. If you're going to act like an idiotic teenager I'm going to ask you to leave" Clarke growls angrily, she must have sensed my fear because she pumps out some calming pheromones.

"Wow, I'm so sorry" Raven raises her hands in surrender. I see his bruised nose and I remember Anya telling me how an alpha idiot wanted to flirt with her when he went to Arkadia Tec, my sister told me that she punched this idiot to make things clear. I smile amused.

"Well it seems that someone has already gossiped" she mutters annoyed "your sister with beautiful cheekbones sure enjoyed hitting me a lot"

"Actually, she did" I speak happily, this girl wears only a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a red jacket, her more relaxed and informal look relaxes me a bit although I can't help but notice the orthopedic appliance on one of her legs. Alphas are all supposed to be strong, with graceful and athletic demeanors, this girl is clearly disabled and I am very curious to know how she deals with society.

"I figured, my name is Raven Reyes and if the idiot here offends you one day ignore her, she is a bore" Raven extends her hand and I gladly accept, I love the idea of an alpha being so informal.

"I'm Lexa Woods but you should know that by now"

"Yep and I also know your sister who by the way owes me a few tissues, it was not easy to stop the bleeding"

"So you steal the things from my fridge to get paid?" I ask arching an eyebrow, I can hear Octavia hide her laugh with a cough and Lincoln smiles at me in amusement. They are not so bad after all.

"I like it" he says looking at Clarke "this girl has a strong spirit, I am not surprised that you have kicked Clarke's ass so many times" I lower my head and play with a loose thread in my shirt, it seems that my exaltations are famous.

"Shut up Raven, you're going to make her more nervous than she is" Clarke scolded her harshly.

"I'm actually fine," I argued, I think I can't help but contradict him. The blonde sighed wearily.

"This girl is amazing" Raven said while laughing "you have to meet the rest of the group, well Murphy not really, your friend gave him a good slap and of course I gave him my congratulations"

"Luna is very rude" my friend has never let anyone trample her, I am proud of her.

"Just like you, but you really should meet with us one day, O surely she seemed like a bitch to you however, I swear it's just because she's working" Octavia rolled her eyes annoyed "You already know the big guy, he's great. There is also Bellamy with his intimidating girlfriend Echo who is a great girl, my apprentice Emori and the nerds Jasper and Monty. You can also bring your sister" Raven's eyes were shining dangerously and I wanted to warn her not to go in there, Anya will never give it a chance.

"Rae slow down, Lexa barely knows us and we don't want to push her" Clarke's tone of voice so soft and full of affection surprises me to say the least, it shows that with the people she loves she is a completely different person.

"She will be part of our family together with the dwarf, I can't wait to meet him" Raven looks at my belly and I am very touched, it is gratifying to know that at least someone close to Clarke is happy for the baby.

"Could you go to the kitchen for a moment? We need to talk a bit alone" Clarke sits back on the couch and pats the spot next to her urging me to sit down.

"Sure Griff, I'm going to ask Luna to tell me one more time how she slapped that idiot Murphy" Raven commented excitedly before disappearing with the three bodyguards.

I shook my head in amusement and sat down next to Clarke, the tension that had previously disappeared from Raven's arrival came back so strong it hit me in the face. Our bodies are quite close and their smell of tobacco and mint is driving me crazy. Clarke exudes tremendous and exciting power, on top that skirt fits her too well.  
I decide to look at my own feet hidden under those ridiculous slippers before being discovered drooling over this heartbreaking woman.

"I promise you that nobody is going to bother you, all this media stuff is shit and you have nothing to do with it" I nod without looking at her, being alone with her agited me as much as the first time. I feel long and delicate fingers curl around my chin, my breath stops before those fingers lift my face with absolute delicacy. I was faced with a pair of beautiful and bright blue eyes that looked at me in a special way, Clarke did not hide her feelings behind that cold and stoic mask that she always wears and I cannot believe it. Why am I so important to her? I must be imagining things, the blonde is only worried about the pup.

"Can I ask you a question?" She talks so low and soft that I can't see the woman who always barks orders.

"Yes" I answer unsure. Clarke caresses my chin, I feel like she leaves a trail of fire in her wake.

"Why did you walk away from me before?" I open my eyes a little scared, Wanheda doesn't miss even the smallest detail.

"I ..." I'm suddenly very nervous, I don't know how to answer her "I was just thinking ... about your ways of shutting up people" I don't take my gaze from Clarke's face not for a second, the blonde's brow furrows.

"You're scared of me?" he asks almost with concern.

"No," I answered just as firmly and decisively as the last time she asked. I'm not really afraid of Clarke, I know she won't hurt me, but that doesn't mean me comfortable with the idea of murder and impunity.

"That is wonderful because I would never dare to harm you and I will not allow someone else to do it" that is the type of statement that makes me feel insecure. What are Clarke's methods when she wants to protect someone? I don't even like to think about it and at the same time I wonder how we got to this point where Clarke Griffin speaks to me sincerely and shows a lot of empathy and I allow her to touch me without violently pulling away.  
I thought the conversation in the car had been strange and unique, but it seems that the businesswoman finally decided to be a little more sensitive to me.

"I believe you" she whispered enthralled with her beautiful face and her hair as bright as the sun, something about this new attitude of Clarke I like and it gives me the confidence to allow her to get closer, I was a little tired of fighting with her in every encounter. She still retains her powerful alpha boss personality however, I appreciate that she treats me in a less formal and hostile way.

“Now you are part of my life Lexa, I told you that you would be safe and I plan to fulfill it. Today you had a panic attack and I worried a lot about you and the baby. Tell me the truth, do you feel good?" I can't believe what I hear. Is this the same Clarke who didn't even give me her phone number or the one who left after we had sex? I am impressed, my omega squeals happy because the alpha in front of me behaves concerned and protective.

"Yes I feel good, it was nothing serious luckily. I am sure that the child did not suffer any harm, it was all in my mind" I replied kindly, I see no reason to be defensive.

"I worry about you too" Clarke's tone of voice suddenly turns hoarse, her eyes darken a bit and her hand went from holding my chin to caressing my face. I breathe in loudly, I'm starting to feel like my panties are getting wet and I don't understand what the hell is wrong with me. Clarke can't be interested in me, I'm just some random omega she met and got pregnant on a drunken night.

"I have to go now, I just want you to know that for obvious reasons the security measures around you will be greatly intensified. You will go to university in one of my cars, Indra will enter with you and will sit behind you in all your classes, you will also use the vehicle to go to and from work. In the vicinity of the neighborhood, I located several cars with guards, everyone must show their identification to enter and exit"

Clarke lets go of my face and I walk away a little overwhelmed and indignant, this woman makes me angry easily.

"That is unfair to the rest and I do not need babysitters" my tone of voice is not as firm as I would like, I can feel the place where she touched me with her huge palm burning on my cheek.

“This conversation is over, you have no idea how exposed you are because of this scandal, you are going to accept everything I said because I am not going to back down. Nothing will prevent me from protecting you and be you grateful that I did not put an army of bodyguards on you"

Clarke spoke to me in such an authoritative and forceful way that I leave no room for further complaints. I sigh annoyed and nod, this does not mean that I will not stop complaining.

"As for that lunch we talked about, can it be Sunday? It is the only day where I do not work and neither do you, we need to discuss what steps we are going to follow from now on"

"Yes, Sunday seems fine to me" I nod, I'm still angry at the way she imposed her conditions on me.

"I'll pick you up at eleven o'clock, I'm sorry if all this bothers you but your safety and that of my son are not a game for me" she gets up from the sofa and caresses my face once more before calling her people and walking out the door.

"Bye Lexi, I hope to see you soon and please say hello to cheekbones, I couldn't see her today but I bet she's still just as beautiful" Raven winks at me and leaves with the others. I look like a statue, Clarke's touch deactivated all my brain functions.

"That girl is very nice, I think your sister finally found a candidate" Luna claps her hands in satisfaction and then turns to look at me with curiosity "and it seems that she is not the only one"

"I don't know what you're talking about ..." I deny, still a bit stunned by everything, this day is one of the craziest of my life.

"If you sure have no idea" The redhead answers ironically, before I can answer her, Anya leaves my room. All the excitement she felt just now disappeared at a stroke, she has been talking to my father for a long time.

"He wants to talk to you" she tells me in a neutral tone, I try to find even the slightest indication of how their conversation was but her face remains stoic and imperturbable, Indra and Anya would get along.

With shaking hands I take the phone extended towards me and place the small device in my ear. My stomach is churning again and I have to work very hard not to vomit again.

"Hello dad" I speak at last, sentencing my fate.


End file.
